The Dark Gauntlet
by Arzuera
Summary: Lucy is angry at Natsu and decides to go on a mission by herself. Only for it to go completely wrong. Will she be able to save herself or will her friends get to her in time? NaLu pairing Rated M for language and dirty stuff that will happen later.
1. Chapter 1

**The Dark Gauntlet Chapter 1**

* * *

Blood.

It was the last thing I saw but the first thing I smelled, as I awoke. I tried to sit up but ended up gasping in pain. It seared up the right side of my body. Gods it was excruciating. How did I get myself into this situation? Where was I now? How long was I out? With a grunt, I grind my teeth as I attempt to sit up again. My blonde hair cascading down my face. Though it isn't completely blonde at the moment.

In the darkness, I can tell that my long hair is matted with dirt. There is probably some blood in it too. Lightly panting, I wrap my arm around my right side. It was crusty. Whatever wound I had was no longer bleeding but it was still serious. When I looked down, I noticed that there is a metal cuff on my wrist. There was another on my right arm as well. They must be cuffs to block my magic. Though it was kind of overkill considering my keys were no longer with me. I sighed heavily.

Things weren't supposed to have ended up this way. It was supposed to be a normal "clear out the nuisance monster" mission. A mission that I have done countless times on my own. I often did them when Natsu wasn't around or on another mission with someone else. Most generally I would have to take out a bunch of tiny weak monsters. They were either terrorizing a farmer or a family that lived on the outskirts of town. Little nuisances that would take me about a day to complete if not less. Depending on how far away it was. Sometimes I would even take on multiple and hit them all at once. It was a good way to make a lot of money fast. This mission was a lie. It was a trap to lure in wizards. As for why they were doing it, I haven't got the slightest idea.

All I know is that I fell right for it. Now I'm severely injured. In a dark, cold cell that had nothing but a door. Sitting in a dried pool of my own blood. If they wanted to keep me captive why hadn't they taken care of the wound? I could have easily bled to death. My keys are gone and I have no idea where they are. Oh man...If I find them again Aquarius is going to have my head. The image of her washing me away and flaunting her boyfriend status, gave me the energy to smile. I sighed again.

How long have I been here? With no windows, there was no way to tell if I had been out for a few minutes, hours, or days. Regardless, I'm going to be stuck here for awhile. I'm going to have to think of a plan of escape because I doubt help will be coming anytime soon. Though it was my fault. Natsu had wanted to come but due to him accidentally setting my bedroom curtains on fire during one of his pranks I had refused to team up with him. So I had stormed off to complete the task only to be overpowered by a dark guild in the guise of a farming village. Now here I am. Hopefully, someone will figure out something happened and come look for me. Natsu will probably be the first to notice.

He's probably going to blame himself for this as well. When that isn't the case. No one knew that this mission would be a trap and it was my own anger/stubbornness that made it so I refused to take him along. If he had come along, I doubt I would be in this situation. He would have burned the living hell out of all of them. That is one thing that I admired about him.

He had the power and the will to always protect his friends. Though I have the will, I know I come up short in the power department. Maybe if I was stronger, I wouldn't have put myself into this situation.

A strangled sob escapes my lips as I tried to stifle it. Tears started flowing down my cheeks. God, I am pathetic... Erza...Gray...Levi...Natsu... Why do I always have to depend on others? Noted I can often think quickly in a pinch but more often than not my friends to the heavy work for me.

I'm pulled out of my mental self loathing as I hear footsteps coming toward my door. I quickly wipe my eyes and look around to see if I have anything to defend myself with. There was a rusty old chain attached to the wall. Probably used a long time ago to hold prisoners. Taking the old chain in my hands, I pull hard and rip it from the wall. The stone brick around it gives easily. Before it cluttered loudly to the ground, I snapped it like a whip to me and caught it. It wasn't much but it was better than nothing. I hide it behind my back and turn to the door as the footsteps stopped right outside.

I wasn't sure what the fuck I was going to do. All I know is that I need to think fast if I don't want to lose this opportunity to escape. That is one thing I do know and like about myself. Because of what I look like and who I am people tend to underestimate me. Hopefully this guy will do the same...

* * *

 _Hello, everyone! This is the first fan fiction that I have ever written. So please give me honest reviews! Also I do not own the Fairy Tail characters. Though I wish I did!_

 _Also the chapters will probably get longer as I go through this. I have a tendency to add more later. So despite this one being short it will get longer as I progress._


	2. Chapter 2

**The Dark Gauntlet**

* * *

"Come on, Natsu! Cheer up! Lucy is just being her normal grumpy self!" says an adorable blue cat, trying to brighten the mood of his best friend.

I grumble and look away. I wasn't in the mood to hear that. Ever since I had accidentally set Lucy's bedroom curtains on fire, I haven't seen a single glimpse of the blonde in a week. This isn't the first time that I have been subjected to the silent treatment from her. Normally, she would use her spirits to make sure I can't get into her house. She also would go out of her way to take different routes to the guild and other places that we normally would see each other on. But at least I would see her. She might not talk to me but at least I would see her talking to one of the other guild mates...while trying to ignore me. Though most generally she failed miserably. She would end up yelling at me at some point or another.

To be honest, I found it funny when she was mad. She would get a fire in her eyes that rivaled Erza's in intensity. Whatever punishment she thought up, she would dish it out almost immediately. Then she would stick to it with a ferocious stubbornness until I either apologized or I would do something nice to get on her good side again. But her reactions to when I would try to talk to her when she was mad are hilarious! Though this time it was a bit long. Even for her. I mean this wasn't the first time I have set those damn things on fire and it certainly won't be the last. Maybe I should buy her some fireproof curtains this time.

As I was pondering where I could get said curtains, a towering shadow looming over me made me look up at Elfman. "Natsu if you are just going to sit and sulk, you might as well be a man! Go apologize to Lucy already!"

My eyes narrowed. Sulking my ass! I'm not in the mood to take his shit. A low grumble developed in my throat. I let it build until I looked Elfman straight in the eye and just launched fire at his face. Though Elfman is faster than he looks. He dodged out of the way so that my fire missed him and nailed Gray in the face. Ah crap...

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR YOU WORTHLESS PYRO?!" He roared. Closing the gap between us so that he was right in my face. His pissed off eyes bore into mine, though my face probably didn't look any different.

"WHAT? I THOUGHT YOU COULD USE A TAN, YOU ICE QUEEN!" I roared back, refusing to back down or give in to the naked ice wizard.

"TABASCO IDIOT!"

"POPSICLE BREATH!"

"FLAME BRAIN!"

"DROOPY EYES!"

"What are you two doing?" Gray and I immediately tensed up. We plastered fake smiles on our faces and locked our arms around each others shoulders. Turning to the voice, with fake camaraderie radiating from our bodies.

"Oh nothing, Erza! Just trying to think up cute nicknames for each other! Right, Natsu?" said Gray putting on his best innocent look. Erza arched an eyebrow in suspicion.

"AI!" I quickly confirmed. Just because I was in a foul mood did not mean I wanted an ass kicking from Erza.

Erza smiled. Satisfied with our performance. "Have either of you seen Lucy? I need to talk to her and I was wondering if she was back from that mission she took." I threw Gray to the side and dashed up to Erza. "What mission?"

Ignoring the now even more pissed off Gray, Erza crossed her arms and looked at me seriously. "Lucy took the nuisance monster mission that was on the job board. It was for a farming town not to far away from Oak Town. Guess some monsters were stealing livestock and crops. She should have come back already. So you are saying she is not here?"

"I didn't even know she was gone! I thought she was holed up at Levi's house or something..." I looked over at the job board to see if the mission was still there.

Erza gave me an accusing look. "Why would she be holed up at Levi's? What did you do, Natsu?"

"He lit her curtains on fire...again." said Gray as he got up from the floor. Causing me to tense.

Shit. I had hoped to have this resolved with Lucy before Erza found out. While I was inwardly cursing out Gray, something hard connected with my face and sent me sprawling across the room, crashing into anything that was in the way.

I hopped up as soon as my feet hit the floor, clutching my painfully throbbing cheek and glaring at Erza the whole time. "WHAT THE HELL, ERZA?!"

"You need to be more considerate of your partner's things, Natsu! It's no wonder she took the mission without telling you." Erza looked at me like I was the most annoying thing in the world. Then she grabbed my collar and started dragging me out of the guild. "Come on...You need to apologize."

"ERZA! I was planning on-"

"WE ARE GOING TO HER HOUSE AND YOU WILL APOLOGIZE!" Erza swung and hit me in the back of the head. The edges of my vision blurred and black spots started to appear in my vision.

"Just let it happen, Natsu." said Gray as he followed along behind. I went to respond but the darkness consumed my vision and I was out.

I awoke with a yell and started sputtering as water filled my mouth. My arms flailed about as the darkness left my eyes and I became fully awake. I was in a body of water. Scrambling, I swam towards what appeared to be the shore and pulled myself up. Looking around, I immediately knew what had happened. Someone had thrown me in the river outside Lucy's house.

After coming to that realization, Gray's laughter reached my ears. He was doubled over with tears coming out of his eyes. Erza stood next to him looking at Lucy's mailbox. Completely engrossed in something else. If she wasn't there I would have clocked him...

Instead, I went for Erza. Steam billowing off of me as I approached and grabbed her shoulder. "ErzaaaAAAA..."

"Natsu. Can you smell if Lucy has been here recently?" Erza looks at me. Her face is completely serious. My anger dissipates and I spur into action. I walk up to the door while smelling the air. Her scent is faint. She hasn't been here in a long time.

I jump up to her bedroom window with the charred curtains and go inside. Everything was untouched. Nothing had moved since the day I burned her curtains. Moving through her house, I check everything. The food in the fridge is untouched, dishes left undone, and the house just felt empty. Nothing had changed.

Erza knocked on the front door and I opened it and the look on her face confirmed my suspicions. "Guys...Lucy hasn't been home since she left on that mission."

"I think we need to go figure out where our celestial mage is..." I close the door behind me and race towards the guild with the other two in tow. A foreboding feeling looming over our thoughts...

* * *

 _Natsu: Erza why did you hit me over curtains?  
_

 _Erza: Because...they were cute..._

 _Gray: So you hit Natsu because he destroyed curtains you liked?_

 _Erza: Yes. I can see why Lucy was so mad at you._

 _Natsu:..._

 _*Gray smacks Natsu*_

 _Natsu: GRAY WHAT THE HELL?_

 _Gray: What? I liked them too._

* * *

 _The plot thickens..._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello, Everyone! Thank you so much to all of you! It means a lot that you really like it so far. But just to give you a heads up...It is going to get really dark...Then again the title kind of said as much. Anyway I hope you enjoy!-Arzuera :D**_

* * *

My heart is beating out of my chest as the only sounds in this long hallway are my hard racing footsteps and my ragged attempts at breathing. The makeshift chain whip hitting the wound on my side causing an ebbing pain to start up whenever the damn thing hit that spot. Ever since I had started running, I figured out just how bad of shape I was in. My whole body was screaming at me to stop and rest, but I knew if I did I wouldn't be able to get back up...and I didn't want to get caught and thrown back in that decrepit cell again.

The hallway was dimly lit with torches that seemed to be positioned to far apart in my opinion, though my eyes had adjusted to the dim light a long time ago. Despite everything I kept running headstrong. I had no idea where I was going. This place was an underground catacomb. So many winding paths that led to other winding paths that, as far as I knew, led to nowhere. But I couldn't stop. I had to escape from this damned place. I don't know what the dark guild,who had caught me, wanted. But I know I sure as hell didn't want to find out.

Shaking my head to bring myself out of my thoughts and look ahead, I skidded to a stop before I ended up crashing face first into the wall that had seemed to appear out of nowhere, right in front of me. The path that I was taking had branched. Left or right. Left or Right! Damn I really wish that I had Natsu's sense of smell or Erza's ability to just break the wall and make her own path. Both would have been nice to have but I guess I will have to make do without.

My head darted back and forth between my two options. Which way should I go? Before I had a chance to decide a noise behind me caught my attention. Footsteps and yells. Fuck! Had the bastards gotten up again that quickly? Or were these guys new? I darted to the left path's wall and waited silently in the shadows. For all I knew, I could have just run a huge ass damn circle back to my cell. That was a depressing thought.

Once again, I had to pull myself out of my own thoughts to focus on the more pressing matter at hand. The 3 robed wizards had arrived at my intersection. Now I was rather glad that they had placed the torches so far apart. They couldn't see me unless they really looked at the wall. I had the ability for a surprise attack and there was no way in hell I was going to let this opportunity go to waste.

While I was planning to strike, the 3 robed idiots had begun to argue amongst each other on which path to take. It was obvious that even they didn't know this place that well. I waited until they had decided on what to do. All the while, trying to make myself as small and quiet as possible. After about 5 minutes of arguing they decided that one would stay here and the other two would take a path. But they didn't get a chance to put that plan into action.

Standing up quickly, I cracked my whip at the nearest wizard , who had his back to me. The heavy metal bracket, that had connected the chain to the wall, hit the poor man hard in the back of the head. He crumpled into a heap on the ground to the surprised cries of his comrades. Before the other two had a chance to recover and use their magic, I ran up to them and kicked out the legs of the one on the right.

The wizard lost his balance and the spell he had tried to put together misfired into the ceiling. Causing the roof to cave in and crush the only other wizard standing. Not to concerned with that at the moment, I turn to the only conscious dark wizard left. He was trying to get back up on his feet and crawl away from me at the same time. I walked up to him and he cowered up at me. Without a word, I ignored his whimpers of fear and stomped my foot as hard as I could on his face. With a satisfying crunch sound as my reward when my heel broke his nose. I hadn't wanted to break his nose. I just wanted to knock him out as quickly as possible. Unfortunately for him...He was still conscious. I stomped his face one more time and his eyes rolled to the back of his head as his body went limp.

My chest heaved from the effort of running so long and then having to fight again. I calmed my breathing and closed my eyes, as I began listening to my surroundings. The halls were quiet. No one else must be after me. I raise my head and open my eyes to look at my options again. The right path was now no longer accessible. The ceiling had completely caved that whole path in and I didn't have the strength or time to dig it out. My eyes followed the ceilings path to the floor and that was when I saw it. The man who had been crushed. He laid in a pool of his own blood and his eyes were wide and empty.

He was dead...

I just killed someone...I just killed that man!

Noted, it was an accident. I had not intended to drop the ceiling on him but here he was. Lifeless. I dropped to the ground and heaved. Bile being the only thing that came up. He was dead. I killed a person!

My body was trembling as tears started to stream down my face. I killed a man...I couldn't stay here anymore. I couldn't stand to look at him...at what I had done...

Using the wall, I crawled back to my feet and started down the left path as fast as my legs would take me. My thoughts in a haze. This couldn't be happening!

My feet carried me with no direction in mind. I just kept walking.

Eventually, they stopped and I looked around. There was a alcove to my right that was pitch black. After evaluating it and finding it safe, I crawled in and positioned my back against the wall. My legs gave out and I slipped down the wall to the ground. Finally, having a moment to myself. I just let it all out.

Tears streamed down my cheeks and my sobbing wails were silenced in my hands. Just because they had captured me didn't mean I wanted these people dead. I felt numb inside. The man's lifeless eyes haunting my mind. My escape was not supposed to go this way. It even started off so well!

When the man opened my cell, I was ready for him. He had, immediately, turned his back to me so that he could close the door and I nailed him, with the chain, before he had a chance to fully close it. He fell to the ground knocked out and I peaked out the door. With no one else around, I had taken my chance and ran. Fast forward and here I am now...

This was the first time I had killed anyone. Even though I had not intended to, that man was dead because of me. How do I cope with this? Natsu...Erza...Gray...What would you all do? Natsu would probably blame himself and get upset about it on his own away from everyone else. He wouldn't say anything to any of us unless we all ganged up on him. Gray is a lot like Natsu in that aspect as well. They probably internally brood about it until Erza and I brought it out of them. Whereas Erza...I'm not exactly sure what she would do...it would depend on who she was facing and what had happened I guess...

If they were truly evil, she wouldn't shed a single tear. God compared to them, I'm a sniveling mess. If they were here now...Well, to be honest, I wouldn't be here at all if they were here now. But Natsu would immediately try to make me feel better. Accidentally, say something inappropriate and make me cry more, causing Gray to bitch him out and they would start to fight. Erza would step in and they would act all happy and the like. Just thinking about them brings a smile to my face.

I miss them. Have they noticed I was gone? How long have I been trapped in this place...? After thinking about my friends and putting myself in a better mood, I finally calmed down.

With a heavy sigh, I look around me. I've been sitting for to long. If I don't want to get caught then I would have to get moving. Groaning, I push my body into motion and walk back into the hallway. It hadn't changed. Once again, I start walking and I walk for a long time before I see it. This long tunnel-like hallway has a light at the end. A light brighter than the torches that have been lighting my way.

My heart soars and my energy returns. I run towards the end of the hall. The light blinding my eyes that are only used to the dark. As I reach the end of the hall, it opens up into this huge, domed, circular room. It really is huge. Towards the top of the room the walls slant back and it appears as though it was filled with rows of chairs. No it doesn't appear to be...it IS and they weren't empty.

Thousands of people filled the seats and they were cheering. Was I in an arena? Since my eyes are now adjusted to the brightness of the room, I look around and a glint on the floor catches my eye. A key laid in the center of the room. One of MY gate keys! Without thinking, I run towards it and fully enter the room. The cuffs on my wrists fall off and I can feel my magical energy returning to me. Oh it feels so good! I keep running and reach toward my gate key. If only I can get it!

Just as I grab it something strikes me hard in the side and I'm sent flying across the floor. Gasping, loud cheers accompany my pain. Why would anyone cheer for this? Isn't it obvious this isn't fun? I look up to see who had decided to attack me.

It was a male wizard who looked about my age. His eyes were cold and he was in a fighting stance. He looked filthy. Like he hadn't had a bath in weeks and his clothes were all torn to shreds. I know for a fact that I don't look any better but there was something about him. He looked familiar...

Then he moves his arm and I see the mark of the Blue Pegasus guild mark on his hip. I had seen him around but didn't know his name. He also looked a lot nicer than this. Now he looked at me like I was his enemy and he was prepared to take me out no matter what. Why were we fighting in the first place? Why did he attack without an explanation whatsoever? Before I can even say anything, he goes to attack again.

In moments, he is across the room and in my face. His arm raised to strike. At the last second, I jump back and his fist hits the ground. The shock wave sending me sprawling against the wall. So his magic is one that increases his physical power...I won't be able to beat him with just my rusty chain whip. Which reminds me that I now have one of my keys! Hopefully, it is one that can be helpful!

As the wizard stands back up and begins to prep for another attack, I look at the key I had obtained. Perfect! I stand quickly and evade to the left as the boy punches at me again.I keep hopping away until I have some distance on him and I ready my key. I don't have a lot of magic energy but I have enough to keep one celestial spirit out for a little bit.

Standing tall I hold out my key as golden light flowed around me. " OPEN! GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL! TAURUS!" I yell as loud as I can. The wizard lunges at me ready to strike.

The gate opens and my perverted bull friend appears in front of me and catches the boy's punch in his hand. "I won't let you touch my master's rockin body!" Taurus squeezed the boy wizard's hand and the boy cried out in pain.

Taurus then raised the hand that still held the wizard and threw the boy at the wall. A cloud of dust and crumbling rock engulfing the boy as he struck it. I started to tear up. It was so nice to see a friendly face. But I didn't have time to thank him. The boy was up and launching at Taurus again. Throwing a flurry of blows that Taurus was having no problem evading.

But the boy wasn't letting up and thus all Taurus could do was evade. I needed to help him out! Prancing out from behind Taurus, I snap my whip around the boy's foot and pull. He fell forward off balance and Taurus took his chance.

The celestial spirit struck the boy hard in the back of the head and he fell to the ground. He attempted to get up but Taurus hit him one more time and he was out. A sigh of relief escaping my lips.

It was over...This pointless fight was over...

My magic gave out and Taurus returned to the celestial dimension. I wished I could have talked to him a bit more but just seeing him, however brief, made me happy. Looking around, I noticed that I couldn't leave. The doors were all closed. I had won the fight so why couldn't I leave? I mean if this is an arena the moment one wizard is knocked out the other could leave...That's when I noticed the cheers for the fighting had changed to chanting.

Finish him!

Finish him!

Finish him!

Finish him!

What..? I look at the boy my age on the floor. Knocked out cold. He wasn't waking up anytime soon. He was finished. What did they mea-...No... NOOOOOO!

I look up at the crowd with wide eyes "They want me to kill him?"

The chanting continued and I continued to stare back in horror. It took me a little bit but I found my voice again.

"I WILL NOT! I WILL NOT KILL HIM!" I screamed in despair at the crowd. It was then that they started throwing weapons into the arena. Spears, knives, swords. Anything sharp and painful they threw it in. I had to dodge some that got a little to close for comfort but I refused. Yet, the chanting continued. It just kept going. I clamped my hands over my ears. I had already killed one person on accident today and there was no way in hell I was going to kill another on purpose.

I shook my head while ignoring the chanting. Yelling "NO!" over and over. Refusing to give in.

"ENOUGH!" a booming voice roared over the chanting, which immediately stopped.

A dark shadow formed in the middle of the room and grew until it became the centerpiece of the arena. "Since this is your first fight I will give you a mulligan this time. But please note that this... Is the Dark Gauntlet, Ms. Lucy."

I looked at the shadow when it mentioned my name. "The...Dark Gauntlet?" I manage to stammer out in more of a squeak.

"That's right my dear... In this arena, we capture lower class wizards and pit them together in a fight to the death. This is normally explained to you before you enter but you knocked out the man who was supposed to tell you and even killed one of my other men..." the shadow seemed to smirk and then chuckled a bit. "You surprised me my dear."

"How do I get out of here?!" I called out while squaring my shoulders. Trying to look more intimidating than pitiful. The shadow just laughed at my attempt.

The shadow leaned in close to my face "Oh it's simple my dear...You don't. Well...unless you die."

My body went cold as the shadow moved over to the Blue Pegasus wizard. All the weapons in the room began to hover and they floated blade down above the boy's body. The shadow turned to me with a bored look on it's dull features. "That is unless you become boring. If you become boring I might kill you anyway..."

I stood up and tried to run towards the boy "NO! PLEASE DON"T!"

As if in slow motion, the blades dropped and pierced the boy who I had just knocked out. Cheers erupted from the crowd. Several were chanting my name. Blood trickled out in a puddle under the boy. There was no way he survived that...

A magic circle appeared under me and I felt like I was falling...Because I was. I fell from the arena into a dark familiar room. I was back in my awful cell. The cuffs were back on my wrists and Taurus's key was gone. I still had my makeshift chain whip.

I backed myself into a corner and curled into a ball. Tears streaming down my cheeks as I pulled deeper within myself. Two men were dead because of me...A strangled sob escaped my throat and I couldn't hold any of it back. I don't know how much more of this I could take...or how much longer I could last...


	4. Chapter 4

**_Author's Note! Please Read!_**

 ** _Hello, everyone! Thank you so much to everyone who is keeping up and reading this. It means so much to me! Now I have a question. I was thinking about doing a continuation story of this one as a separate piece when this one ends. Would you guys like that? Also I was thinking about writing some fairy tail one shots and would like requests! I promise there will be more lovey-dovey later on. Kinda hard to do that now. Also please review! This is the first fan fiction I have published and would love to hear your thoughts! Thanks again!-Arzuera_**

* * *

"THERE'S NOTHING HERE!"

My yell echoed around us in the vast, open valley that we had just arrived at. It had taken Gray, Erza, and I forever to get here! Two trains, a magic car ride, and a 4 hour hike up a steep ass mountain and here we are. A large grassy valley circled by a forest laid before us with no trace that a village existed in this place. Steam billowed off of my body as I started to get royally pissed off.

"Natsu, simmer down before you set the whole forest on fire." Erza said with a slight edge in her voice, as she wandered around the valley before kneeling down to check the earth.

I turned to her, flames spewing out of my mouth. "NO, I WILL NOT! I HAD TO RIDE TWO OF THOSE RAILED DEATH TRAPS TO GET HERE! TWO! ALL FOR NOTHING!?" I roared at her as I walked towards the scarlet haired woman. The grass around my feet bursting into flames, leaving a trail of fire in my wake.

This was bullshit! We did everything right! After getting the info from Mirajane on where Lucy was headed, we immediately made our way to the town nearest to the coordinates given on the quest. Before heading to the little farming village that was supposed to be ransacked by some annoying ass trolls, Erza had convinced us to ask the villagers if they had seen Lucy. Everyone said almost the same thing.

A blonde girl had appeared to help a village and needed help finding where it was. They told her where to go but hadn't seen her since. But she wasn't the only one who had asked to go to that same village. Several wizards had come to Oak Town to help the neighboring farming village, only for them never to come back. It got to the point that all the people in the town warned anyone who was heading up that way. They didn't want other people to go missing. This was all very ominous and it just pissed me off that I hadn't picked up on it sooner. Dammit, what had Lucy gotten herself into now?

"Hey, Firebreath! Cool it! You're setting the whole valley on fire!" Ice appeared at my feet and locked them to the ground, causing me to fall flat on my face. A growl developed in my throat making the ice near my face melt into a huge puddle, which turned my growl into a gurgle as water entered my mouth. Getting more and more pissed off, fire launched from my mouth and pushed me back on to my feet, while glaring in the direction of the ice mage.

"I will burn this whole place to the ground if I feel like it!" I seethed, breaking the ice around my feet and melting all the ice in my general vicinity.

Erza stood up and walked over to where Gray and I was. Her face showing she really was not in the mood for the shit I was pulling. "Natsu..."

"Yes, Erz-AAAAH!" Her fist connected to the back of my head and I held it in pain.

Ignoring me and my now aching head, Erza turned to Gray with a serious expression on her face "We need to head back to Oak Town. I think there is something that they haven't told us."

Gray nodded. "I would think so...I mean this valley isn't natural to begin with. Shouldn't it be all snow when we are this high on the mountain?"

Erza nodded in agreement and started heading back the way we had came. "Come on, Natsu. We need to do some more investigating in town."

Begrudgingly, I followed behind her and kept my attitude to myself. So I focused on the ground and internally seethed. What the fuck happened to Lucy? A whole village doesn't just mysteriously vanish. Not without a reason. I shook my head as my thoughts turned to all the bad things that could have happened. It was a long hike back and those thoughts never left my mind.

If it wasn't for the fact that we were all worried to death about our friend the hike would have been nice. The sun was out and the weather was beautiful. But a feeling of dread followed our every step back to Oak Town. No one spoke up the whole 4 hour hike because we were all pondering the same thing. It wasn't until a certain blue-haired script mage and a steel dragon slayer calling us from the outskirts of town, that our ominous thoughts receded for the moment.

Levi ran up to us waving while Gajeel trudged along behind. Levi's smile faded a little as she got up close. Her eyes scanning around, looking for a certain celestial mage. "Hi guys! Where is Lucy at?" she said looking at us innocently.

Fuck, she didn't know what the rest of the guild did because they had been out on a mission. Gray and I looked away awkwardly, not exactly sure what to say. Levi was one of Lucy's closest friends. Before Gray and I made up our minds Erza had spoken up. "We aren't exactly sure at the moment. We were just coming back to town to look for a new lead."

Levi's face dropped and her eyes grew wide. "She didn't go to that farming village on that mountain did she?" her voice was slightly shaky as she spoke.

This caught all of our attention and we all pressed in closer to Levi demanding the same thing. "How did you know that?!" Her whole head drooped when she heard that and tears started to fall. Soon soft sobs followed and her whole body trembled. Gajeel wrapped one arm around her and pulled the blue-haired girl close while simultaneously pushing the three of us back.

Gajeel wasn't one for emotion but he looked at us with a serious expression but his eyes gave way to a somber undertone. "So you haven't heard..."

"Heard what?" I demanded taking a step towards Gajeel only to have Erza hold me back.

The steel dragon slayer sighed and ran his free hand through his dark hair before reaching into his pocket and producing 5 quests from the mission board. One looking exactly like the one that Lucy had taken prior to her disappearance. "These five quests have now become S-Class missions. Because several wizards from all the legal guilds have gone missing. Some even turning up dead."

I yanked the papers from Gajeel's hands and looked through them. They all had the same reward and the same description. Only the coordinates and nearby towns were different."What the hell is going on?" I said to no one in particular.

Erza was looking at Gajeel and Levi. No expression on her face." How do you know that some have turned up dead?"

Levi shifted uncomfortably as she reached for something in her pocket. Taking a newspaper clipping out and offering it to Erza. Gray and I crowded around Erza's shoulders, trying to get a glimpse as to what it said.

It was an article about the gruesome discovery of a lower class Blue Pegasus mage. The poor mage had been brutally mutilated to the point that only dental records could tell who he was. My eyes continued to scan the article until the very end. "The body was found here?" Gray said at the same time I did. Levi nodded solemnly.

She pushed off Gajeel's chest and wiped her eyes. "He took the quest that was for the farming village that is up that mountain."

My blood ran cold. He took the same quest that Lucy was on and he was found dead. I looked around at Gray and Erza and their faces mirrored my own as they reached the same conclusion.

Erza coughed and her expression changed to her normal serious one. " Someone is kidnapping mages. This has got to be the work of a dark guild. Why else would someone want to take lower class mages like this?"

"LUCY ISN'T A LOWER CLASS MAGE!" I snapped at her letting my anger out again. Erza turned and gave me a hard look.

"I know that. Something must have happened for her to slip up Natsu. It happens to all of us." She then ignored me and started walking back up the mountain.

I'm hot on her heels, leaving Gray, Levi, and Gajeel behind. "Where do you think you are going Erza?"

"I sensed traces of magical energy but I wasn't sure of it's source. That's why I wanted to go back to town and talk to the people about it. But Levi and Gajeel have just confirmed my suspicions." She said without stopping. Actually, she started picking up the pace and so did I. To the point we were both barreling though the mountain path at full speed.

Raising my head, I started sniffing the air for Lucy's scent. I don't know why I didn't do that the first time I was up here. But I caught a very small trace and picked up my speed. Without a doubt she was here. This small clue giving the hope and motivation that she could be nearby. Better yet just hiding from us to spite me. She's done it before when I royally pissed her off. I really hoped that was the case.

Erza and I made it back to the odd grassy valley in record time. We broke apart in different directions, as I followed Lucy's scent and Erza went about trying to figure out the source of the magic. Her scent was significantly stronger here. Why hadn't I done this before? I ran to the far end of the valley and stopped before I entered the trees. It was weird. The trees right in front of me were covered in snow, whereas the valley appeared to be in a nice summer day. It was a perfect line that circled to the front but the snow faded as it got closer to where we arrived.

There was no way in hell that this was natural but I was on the hunt for something else. Erza would see this soon enough. I sniffed the air again and snapped my head to the right. Her scent was strong here. There was no way in hell that she couldn't be nearby. Walking slowly, I continued along the edge of winter and summer until the Lucy's smell was all around. She wasn't here.

I looked around frantically when something gleaming on the ground caught my eye. It was just beyond the summer line and buried in the snow. Reaching towards the gleaming object, I walked out of the warmth and into the icy cold. Man it was cold. Gray was right that valley wasn't natural at all. I brushed the snow off the thing and picked it up eyes wide.

It was one of Lucy's keys. Before I had a chance to check which one it was, the key lit up in a golden light and a gate appeared. Something was coming out of it and from the aura it was emitting...It was pissed off.

The figure growled and punched me in the face so that I fell back into the valley clutching my cheek. What is with everyone and beating on me today? Seriously!

"COME BACK HERE YOU COWARD!" roared an angry male voice. I looked up to be greeted by fairy tail's ex-playboy. Pure hatred and rage was written on his face as he looked around frantically, as if he couldn't see me. Wait...He can't see me?

I waved my hands in front of him, made faces, did a couple dances. Loki just kept looking around huffing in rage. He couldn't see me while I was in the valley. "Loki calm down it's just me-.." I began as I walked back into the cold only for Loki to tackle me to the ground. Fist raised to hit me again.

Growling, I punched him off of me before he had a chance and he stumbled back into the snow. "Calm down already!" I said standing back up and walking towards the celestial spirit.

Loki's eyes refocused and he visibly relaxed a little bit, once he figured out I wasn't an enemy. He stood rubbing his face and glaring at me a little. "Sorry, Natsu.."

"No worries."

He fixed his askew glasses with a heavy sigh. Then turning he punched a tree and with much cracking and splintering it fell to the ground with a loud thud. Seeming lost in thought as it fell. Our brief struggle had caught Erza's attention and she was running over to us, sword out and ready to strike. I raised my hand and shook my head. Signaling I was fine and she sheathed her sword as she approached. Her eyes full of surprise when she saw the lion zodiac spirit. "Loki..."

That seemed to break him out of his thoughts and he turned to face us. "Loki...where is Lucy?" I asked. The question that had been on my mind since finding the key.

He looked at us and his rage seemed to just evaporate and he looked tired, very tired. "To be honest...I don't really know..." He started and held up a finger to shut me up when I started to protest. "I don't know where she is...But I do know what has been happening to her..."

My body tensed at those words. It was as if Loki was confirming my worst fears. I grabbed Loki's jacket and pulled him close. "She's alright, isn't she? She's not dead like that Blue Pegasus guy right?!" I demanded my voice filled with concern.

Loki smiled bitterly. "No she isn't dead...yet. She is fine physically. Mentally...I'm not so sure."

Erza stepped forward and pulled me off of Loki. She then stood between us so that I couldn't do it again. "Loki...do you know what happened to the Blue Pegasus mage? Do you know who killed him?" His face darkened and he looked to the ground.

"It was Lucy...Lucy is the reason that he is dead."

* * *

 _Natsu: Seriously, guys! Why the abuse?_

 _Erza: Half the time it's the only way you listen to reason._

 _Gray: I would have to agree again with Erza._

 _Natsu: Stop teaming up on me!_

 _Erza: You have a thick skull. You'll live._

 _Gray: He'll survive but the brain damage is obvious._

 _Natsu: TAKE THAT BACK, ICE PRINCESS! *launches fire at Gray*_

 _Levi: Well they are lively as ever._

 _Gajeel: When are they not?_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi everyone! Thanks so much to everyone reading! It means so much to me that you all have been keeping up with it. Seriously, I am so happy! But please continue to review because I want honest opinions. That way I can improve upon this one or improve whatever I decide to write next. Once again, Thank you!~~ Arzuera**_

* * *

I, quickly, dodge to the left as a water jet launches by my body. Missing my hip by mere inches. My bare feet hit the ground and skid to a stop, ready to move again if I must. My shoes have long since fell apart and I hadn't been given new ones. So my feet are now covered in calluses and cuts from fighting bare foot. Fortunately, they have given me new clothes. It was better than having to fight in front of a crowd naked. The water mage across from me huffs in anger. She, like all the other mages that I face, treat me like I will lose within a matter of seconds. They always end up facing a rude awakening...Only to have that revelation snuffed out along with their lives.

The water mage uses the puddle she made to my left to launch water spears in my direction. Reminding me of the style Gray has with his ice make magic. This isn't the first time she has done this and I easily danced out of the way, much to her golden key in my hand glints in the light, as if to remind me that I still have it. To be honest, this fight could be over in a matter of seconds if I use this key. Aquarius would appear and just wash my opponent away. She didn't even wash me away last time and didn't ream me out for having my keys taken, probably because of what has been going on. My celestial spirits are just happy to see that I am alive.

They want to be able to help me out whenever they get the chance. Every one of them has been seriously worried and whenever I summoned one to help me the look on their faces told me the same thing. But I haven't summoned one in a couple months. At least, I think it was a couple months. I have fought so many wizards, all with differing abilities and personalities. I think I have fought at least one mage from each of the legal guilds. It was hard to watch Sagittarius head shot the Lamia Scale mage. I couldn't even look him in the face because he had to kill for me. He had to kill to save me... Even now I regret that he had to bloody his hands just to keep me alive...

From then on, I never summoned a spirit unless I absolutely had too. I didn't want to rely on them. I didn't want to have them kill for me again...Just thinking about it makes my stomach churn. I never want to put my friends in that kind of situation. Not again.

Cheers from the crowd above escalated, as I dodged again. The dark mages seemed to have taken a liking to me. Lately, I have become their favorite to watch. At least, that is what their cheers seemed to portray. The Cait Shelter mage cursed under her breath. She really needs to work on her aim. Seeing an opportunity, I lasso her with my chain whip and drag her to the ground.

She screams in frustration. The water around me becoming sharp swords and launching at me in all directions. I run up to her while dodging the water projectiles and pull her up, using her as a shield against her own water magic. The poor girl reminds me of Juvia but, unlike Juvia, she can't control the water in her body. Instead the screams of frustration turn into bloodcurdling screams of pain as her own water lances impale her body. Her blood flowing onto me through her the new holes in her back. Eventually the onslaught stops and her body goes limp. A ragged pained breathing the only sound coming from the poor girl.

I drop her body and stand over her. My eyes cold and my face showing no emotion. The water mage's is full of pain and tears. She sniffled and tried to act strong...but her green eyes showed her fear. This fight had been long. We had been trading blows with each other for at least an hour. Not once did I depend on my magic or my celestial spirits, whereas her magic is now completely drained. Her body is tired too.

She was done and she knew it. The cheers from the crowd turned into chanting, with them throwing sharp and deadly weapons into the arena. I grabbed the nearest weapon and knelt by the scared, injured girl. Her whole body trembled and tears flowed down her face as she looked at me. Pleading with me to let her go.

I brush her black hair out of her eyes. Taking the katana I had grabbed and positioning it above her heart, I look at her with no expression. No emotion. Her voice caught in her throat when she felt the tip of the blade against her skin. Horror added to the fear in her wide eyes. I lower my head and position my body so that my full body weight will be behind the blade.

"I'm sorry."

After I say this, I plunge the blade into her heart with all the force I can muster. Despite all the people wanting me to prolong her death...that is something that I will never give them the satisfaction of. She let out a cry and her breathing hitched. Her arms reaching out towards me as if to stop what has already been done...Then her arms dropped to the ground and her body went limp. The green eyes full of light and life before and during our fight were now dull...lifeless.

Without a word, I stood and backed towards the door I had used to enter the arena, in the first place. Two robed dark mages ran into the room and confirmed that the Cait Shelter mage was dead. The cheers from the crowd met a new high as they began chanting my name. Making me feel sick to my stomach. My feet carried me through the long hallway that I have now walked countless times to get to the arena. No one stops me or guides me. I know my way back to my cell.

As soon as I exit the arena the magic cuffs appear on my wrists again. My magic energy becoming blocked once again, as my footsteps echo down the long narrow hallway. It didn't take me long to reach my cell.

"Home shit home." I say as the door magically closes and locks behind me. The cell was just the same save for the new stuff in the corner. A plate of hot food and several bottles of fresh water greeted me. Next to those was a tiny vial. I walked over to it and downed the vial without question.

The wounds on my body began to disappear and I let out a relieved sigh. Sitting on the dirty cold floor, I began to eat and that is when I noticed that I still held something in my hand. The gold key sparkled slightly in the darkness and tears started to form in my eyes. They forgot to take away my gate key. I looked around and listened. No noise was heard after waiting a long ass time. Looks like they are letting me keep this key or they forgot completely about it.

Taking a water bottle, I drink half of it and commence to cut the bottle in half with the sharp part of my chain whip. It was slow going but finally I had it in two with the bottom full of water. I made a cup, basically. Now was the tricky part...getting these damn cuffs off. I look around for something to use. The only thing are the bricks that had fallen out when I pulled the chain from the wall forever ago. I grab the heaviest one and just start nailing the cuff on my right arm. Hitting it over and over. Not bothering to keep quiet. Grunting through the pain and fatigue.

About 45 minutes later, the cuff pops free from my wrist with a clang and I smile triumphantly. I was panting and starting to get tired but with one cuff off, I attack the other with renewed energy. Eventually the second cuff gives and I feel my magical energy returning to me. It feels like someone is giving me life again. As quickly as I can, I grab Aquarius's key and stick it into my homemade cup.

The key barely touches the water when it lights up in a brilliant golden light and the gate of the water bearer opens. She floats to high though and nails her head on the ceiling of my cell. "AGH! What the hell kind of place did you summon me this time?!" the royally pissed off mermaid griped rubbing the growing bump on the back of her head.

I couldn't help it. Tears flowed down my cheeks and I started to laugh. It was so nice to see the regularly angry, blue-haired mermaid. Before the light faded she turned on me. "Ok, talk Missy! Where the fuck are we-Uff!" She was cut off as I hugged her tight and just cried into her shoulder. Aquarius looked at me annoyed before putting her vase aside with a sigh and wrapping her arms around me. Her face softened and she floated to the ground so I didn't have to stand.

"Lucy...You'll never get a boyfriend if you keep making a face like that." she said but the usual venom was not behind it. I smiled a bit but continued to cling to Aquarius as she held me close.

It took a long time before I calmed down enough to talk normally. Aquarius was being unusually patient with me. Not saying anything until I had finally had a chance to let all the crap I had been feeling out. Once I calmed, she produced a handkerchief and wiped my face. "Now that you are your usual annoying bratty self...Spill. What the fuck is going on?"

I shook my head weakly and began explaining from the beginning. This is the first time that one of my spirits have had a chance to talk to me. The only time I could see them was when I summoned them in an arena fight and we didn't get a chance to talk once it was over. So I told her everything. How I got there, why I didn't summon them...everything. My eyes started to droop towards the end as the fatigue of the previous fight and getting the cuffs off caught up with me. I slumped against Aquarius. Not really caring if she was going to bitch me out for it or not.

However, she wasn't paying attention to me. She was going over all the information that I had relayed to her. I looked up at her. "Aquarius...how long have I been down here...?" I said barely above a whisper. My voice raspy from talking so much.

"You've been missing for 5 months..."

My eyes widened in shock. Has it really been that long? "Natsu and the others have been looking for you. Erza was trying to trace your magic energy. She thought she had your whereabouts pegged one time...But then you stopped summoning us." an edge started to form in Aquarius's voice as she spoke. Her softened eyes turning into a glare as she looked at me and I smiled back.

"So you are saying it's my fault they haven't found me yet?" I whispered lowering my head feeling very tired.

"Kind of." Aquarius growled at me. It was obvious she was annoyed as hell.

I shook my head "Well...that's how it normally goes doesn't it? Oh well it doesn't matter now." Dark spots are starting to form in my vision and I knew I was going to pass out soon. "Aquarius...please stay with me until you absolutely have to close the gate...but hide your key first so that I can summon you again..."

"Wait, what? Why the hell should I do tha-..." She started, as she turned towards me. Her face looking pissed off but her eyes showed concern. That's when the darkness consumed me and I was out.

* * *

 _Loki: Aw...Aquarius is such a sweety despite her being a bitc-I mean complex._

 _Aquarius: What was that?! Were you about to call me a bitch?!_

 _Loki: N-no! I-It was a compliment! I swear!_

 _*Loki gets washed away into oblivion*_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello, everyone! I know I normally updated this on Monday and that I am late. But I had to deal with some stuff so it's a little late. This chapter is a little longer though and I hope you like it! Enjoy and please keep giving me honest reviews ~Arzuera**_

* * *

This couldn't be happening. There was no way that Lucy could kill someone...Not unless she absolutely had too. DAMMIT! What was happening to her that she was pushed to such an extreme? There was just no way! No way!

I growl as steam arises from my feet from the melting snow. "There's no way." Loki looks at me with tired eyes. "THERE'S NO FUCKING WAY!"

I dodge around Erza and grab Loki again. Smashing our foreheads together. "LUCY ISN'T A KILLER! SHE WOULD NEVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!"

"She didn't have a choice." Loki pushed me off of him but it was like he had no actual energy to fight back anymore.

"What do you mean she didn't have a choice? You always have a choice!" Erza had grabbed and pulled me back. This time keeping a hand on my shoulder so that I don't grab Loki again. His eyes turned from tired to hauntingly dark. Avoiding our eyes and just eyeing the ground as if it was the thing he hated most in the world.

"You don't have a choice every time. This is one of those times."

Chills went down my spine. There was only a few times that I have seen Loki this way and it was never for a good reason. That's when he went into further details. He told how Lucy was forced to fight in a life or death mage match. Taurus had helped her win but had vanished before finding out more because Lucy's magic had run out. Then they haven't had contact with Lucy since. They did not know if she had been forced into another fight and might have lost. They didn't know if she was badly injured or not. All they knew was the last time they had seen her she was alive. Hurt. Tired...Scared. But alive.

I shook off Erza's hand and started pacing. My body needed to move. It needed to do something. I had to find Lucy before that blonde mage disappeared forever. Her smiling face flashed in my memory and my heart dropped. My hand clutched at my chest. It ached...Lucy was in trouble. Serious trouble. And all I'm doing is pacing this weird fucking valley?!

My throat lets out a roar and I punch the nearest tree. Watching it shoot up in flames and smolder in the light flurry. This is bad. This is so FUCKING BAD! The sounds of footsteps in the distance gets my attention and I look towards the entrance of the winter/summer valley. Loki and Erza following my gaze.

Gray, Gajeel, and Levi had finally made their way up here. Gray and Gajeel were talking while Levi was out of breath behind them when she stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes wide. Though Gray and Gajeel kept walking on without noticing. Just as they were about to step into the valley, Levi reached her hand out as if to stop them. As if she could see something that they couldn't. "GRAY! GAJEEL! WAI-!" she called as they stepped through the line that kept the valley in eternal summer. Both looked back at her terrified expression curiously.

"Levi, what's wrong?" A now magically naked Gray asked.

Gajeel face palmed and shook his head. "I would have that expression to if a man stood in front of me naked like that."

Gray looked down quickly. "AH SHIT!"

"PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"

"No, that's not it..." Levi's small voice spoke up as she looked at the two now concerned. "Are...are you guys...ok?"

"We're perfectly fine, Shortie. It's that look on your face that I'm worried about." Gajeel reached out towards her. She backpedaled away as fast as she could. Tripping and falling backwards on to the ground. "Shortie?"

"I can't go in to that valley."

"What? All you have to do is walk!"

"I CAN'T GO INTO THAT VALLEY!" She cried, her voice adamant.

Gajeel withdrew his hand and concern started to show on his face. "Why can't you enter this valley?"

"Because I don't want to go to where that script magic would take me." She responded crossing her arms and looking past Gray and Gajeel. Her eyes scanning something that they couldn't see with her jaw set.

Script Magic? I turn to Erza and Loki who look at me questioningly. My hearing had heard the whole conversation but their normal hearing had not. Without a word, I dash into the valley and run over to the trio. Erza quick on my heels and Loki following outside the circle. As we caught up behind him, Levi had gotten up and approached the very edge of the valley line. Loki ran up to her and his presence caught Gray and Gajeel's attention.

Levi's hand glowed and she touched the spot that divided the valley from the rest of this mountainous area. The air around her finger pulsed, as if she had just touched a barrier. Then a loud crack emitted from the center of the valley and the ground started to shake. We all looked around wondering what was happening.

Only Levi looked straight ahead at something in front of her. After a few moments, the shaking stopped and the line that separated the valley glowed. "You all should probably stand on the outside with me." Levi said while concentrating on what she was doing.

She didn't have to say it twice. Gray, Erza, Gajeel, and I booked it out of the summer valley and stood beside Levi. The glowing had grown before letters and words flew from it and flowed upwards. The script kept going until it all connected at the top and had created a giant word dome that now separated the valley from the winter. How had I not noticed this? We knew that there was something off about the valley but we should have noticed the script magic.

A pulse cracked at the top of the dome and made its way quickly down to where Levi had her finger on the odd word barrier. It struck her and she shrieked in pain as a powerful electrical surge moved through her body before pushing her forcefully back. Gajeel catching her before she hit the ground hard. "Damn..." she muttered under her breath. The steel dragon slayer helped Levi back to her feet. She looked at the script magic in grim thought. "This is going to take longer than I thought..."

We stayed silent. None of us was sure what we should say to the script mage. So we just continued to look at the thing that was right in front of our faces but had missed so easily. The cold wind ignored as it breezed around our group.

My thoughts had traveled back to Lucy and what Levi had said moments before. She had refused to enter that valley. It would have taken her somewhere if she had entered it. To the horrible place that Lucy had been taken too. She saw why Lucy was gone and had refused to be ghosted away, herself. The only reason that Levi was still here was because she was a script mage. She noticed something that not even Erza could see. Then there was the fact that Gray, Erza, Gajeel, and I. We had entered the valley and hadn't been whisked away. Loki couldn't even see anything different until now. It was as if the summer valley in the middle of the frozen mountain top didn't exist to him. What could it mean? Was the magic set only to whisk away certain wizards and keep others? Why is this even here?

Lucy...

Please be safe...If you die because I lit your damn curtains on fire...I will never forgive myself. To even think that you are in this position because I was being a fucking idiot...What are you doing? How are you coping? I know you tended to lean on your friends a bit but I loved it when you did. Being there to help you is one of the things I have loved to do for a long time. That's why I have never complained or griped about it. Being by your side was always a lot of fun...

DAMMIT! Why do I keep defaulting to past tense? She is fine! Lucy is a regular fireball when she wants to be and hell couldn't compare if someone stood in her way.

But...Lucy will not be the same...How many people has she been forced to kill? How many more will she have to until we find her?...If we find her...

"OKAY!" Levi yelled clapping her hands together. We all jumped at the sound. I, mentally, thanked her for breaking that horrible train of thought. Levi turned around and faced us. A broad hopeful smile and determination radiating off of her.

"ERZA AND GRAY!" She said loudly, pointing to them. " I need you to go back to the guild and find everything you can about script magic. Books, documents, EVERYTHING! Go to the libraries as well and bring it all back here."

"You got it, Levi!" Gray responded with a smirk and started back down the mountain.

Erza requiped into her flight armor and nodded to Levi. "You will have every document and book pertaining to language by the end of the day." Then she dashed off in a blur.

Levi then turned to Gajeel, while pulling out a small notebook and pen from her pocket.

"Gajeel, I need you to go back into town and buy ALOT of paper and ALOT of pens. This script is complex and i won't be able to solve this overnight so I need to be prepared." She looked at Loki with a small frown.

"Hey! What's with that somber look?" he demanded.

"Loki...You need to keep us updated on how Lucy is doing. You can talk to the other celestial spirits in the celestial plane. You'll know how she is doing quicker than any of us." Levi looked at the word dome before us and heaved a heavy sigh. "As nice as it is to see you...With you out here, you are indirectly blocking Lucy's magic and she could be needing it."

The realization crossed his face and he smiled sadly. " I could accidentally kill another celestial mage right now, huh?"

Solemnly, Levi nodded. "So please go back to the plane and only come here to keep us updated. Lucy needs all the strength she can until we find her!"

"Yes, Ma'am." Loki saluted and returned to the celestial plane. His key falling to the ground and Levi put it in her pocket.

The blue haired mage finally turns to me. I can't wait to hear what she says. My body is antsy to do something. Anything! I need to do something other than stand here and wait.

"Natsu...I need you to make us a camp. As I said before...This script magic is very advanced and might take awhile. If I'm to work on it properly, then I can't just stay in the town and come up here and go back. So build us a shelter and get everything we need to live here for awhile because I don't think anyone is going back to the guild until we get our Lucy back." She spoke and then put on the Gale Force reading glasses. Without looking at what she was writing she began to translate as she read. Ignoring everything else around her. I left her to it.

I ran into the surrounding woods and began cutting down trees. It felt good to do something. To not think! Deciding to make something intricate. A log cabin. That way I know I will be busy for a while. I didn't want to finish and just pace behind Levi. Thinking of all the horrible things that could be happening. Besides. Levi was one of the best script mages out there. I mean she deciphered Freed's magic amazingly fast and we were able to save Magnolia Laxus's rebelliousness. How long could deciphering and breaking this script magic take?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

March

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

April

We thought we had found her. Levi had found traces of Lucy's magic and with Erza's help had pinpointed it to other false village reports. Only to find out wizards went missing there as well. There was at least 7 different locations and they all had the same kind of magic tying them together. But then one of our biggest fears happened a few days ago.

Lucy stopped summoning her spirits. She wasn't dead. They would know if she had died but she no longer summoned them in her fights. So we could no longer trace her magic and Loki could no longer update us on her condition. Not that we could talk to her anyway. Whenever she had summoned a spirit there was no time for chitchat. They had to fight and by the end they had to leave because she would be to tired. But at least we knew she was okay!

We are all getting stir crazy. Erza is constantly training along with Gray. I've been trying to do everything to distract myself from the horrible thoughts that would plague my mind if I was still for to long. So i go hunting or gathering...ANYTHING. Levi barely eats or sleeps. She does just enough to keep herself alive and it worries the hell out of all of us. Especially Gajeel. At first we tried to get her to eat and sleep normally but now we know she will do what she wants. She just wants to find Lucy as soon as possible and since we can't get updates anymore her resolve has just increased. Gajeel is constantly having to bring her meals or remind her of things and is the only one who can break her from her work.

Lucy...Hang on a little longer...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

June

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

July

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

August

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

September

We had been keeping track of all the wizard bodies that were found in the false reports several months before. None were Lucy. But some may have been killed by her. There was no way to know at this point. It's a chilling thought and to think that she has had to go through this for month after month just kills me a little inside. Why did I do something so stupid? Why had I caught her curtains on fire? Why did I have to make her mad this one time?!

Later, Loki came to use with fantastic news. Lucy had Aquarius's key and we now had a direct line of communication with her. The dark guild that was holding her must think the finally broke her spirit. Knowing Lucy there is no way in hell that has happened. But it was nice to know that she was okay!

Also we have now started tracing her magic again. It has been a lot easier since she keep Aquarius's gate open for as long as she can, compared to before. Levi is also getting closer to finally cracking this script magic. We're coming Lucy!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

October

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

November

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

December

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

January

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I looked around the cabin that I had built almost a year ago. Since then it went from one big ass room to a full on house. We all have our own rooms with Levi's being the biggest. She is always in there with Gajeel keeping an eye on her health or out in the snow. Translating directly from the odd word shit she made appear the same day. The poor girl hasn't spoken more than a word or two since then but I don't blame her.

To be honest, I have gained a new respect for her. Levi was on point and determined. She never wavered and worked night and day with very little rest. On the other hand, Erza, Gray, and I have very little to do. We helped Levi where we could but no one could keep up with her. Whenever I felt those thoughts creep up I would work on the cabin. I had gotten pretty good at it too. It now had a bathroom, kitchen, library, and 2 huge rooms to lay about in.

Loki was providing us with daily updates but it seems that Lucy does not wish to talk. She often doesn't respond back if we ask to send a message. Not like she used to when she first got Aquarius's key. I think this whole situation was finally breaking her. That or she hid it so well we didn't notice it.

I heaved a sigh and it caught the attention of the ice mage who sat across the table from me. Erza ignored me as she attempted to read one of the books that Levi was using. The silence in the room as annoying. There was nothing new to say and nothing new to do. All we could do was wait. Cooking sounds came from the kitchen as Gajeel cooked up the deer I had killed this morning. It was another one of the things that I did to try and keep my mind off of Lucy.

The chair creaked as I leaned back in it and used my foot to balance it on 2 legs instead of 4. Rocking back and forth to an unknown rhythm. Erza tsked behind me when I did it. "You'll break it if you do that."

"So what? I'll just make another one." I mumbled back at her. The usual fight not behind my words.

Gray smirked a bit."Hopefully, It will be better than the pieces of shit you already made."

"Fuck off, Ice Prince-" I had began but was cut off as the front door slammed open with a bang. All of our heads turned to the door, Levi stood their huffing. Her small hands on her knees and her nose pink from being out in the cold for a long time.

She walked in and stood tall, as Gajeel came in from the kitchen to see what was up. Her eyes had a fire in them and a big grin was on her face. The first one I had seen since Loki started giving us updates on Lucy again. She held out a bunch of papers in front of us and jumped up and down.

"I'VE DONE IT!" she exclaimed at the top of her voice. Happiness radiating off of her. We all stood where we were. Shocked. The silence that was broken had returned. Until Erza spoke up.

"You have?"

"YES!" Levi yelled happily, " You guys better be ready because I can break the script magic! We can finally get to Lucy!" She then ran back out into the snow while it slowly sank in for us. Once it had we all were fighting to get through my shitty doorway. Until Gajeel used his steel to make the hole bigger. We then ran after our happy blue haired friend until we reached the word dome that covered the mysterious valley.

Once we arrived, She turned to us. "Remember when you guys where in the valley and I had asked if you were ok?" Gray, Gajeel, and I nodded. Erza looked confused. "Well...Here is why I said that. Because you couldn't see it. But since I was lower in power I could."

A magic circle appeared at Levi's feet. She touched the word dome and with her magic, started to break down the intricate enchantment. The words shattered and dissipated after a few minutes. The dome flickered and disappeared, revealing what it hid.

A town.

A normal town that took up the entirety of the valley that was once before us. We had walked in it and nothing was there. Yet there it was. I sniffed the air and Lucy's scent was all over it. As if she had been living in this invisible town this whole time. I ran toward it. Ready to get my favorite celestial mage back. Tiny arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me to a stop. I looked down to see Levi holding me back.

"Levi? Why are you..."

"Don't go in there yet, Natsu!" she cried trying to use what strength she had to pull me back.

I grunted in annoyance. "WHY?!"

"Because it is booby trapped." Erza spoke up and put a hand on my shoulder. I calmed down, then Levi released me.

Erza turned me so that I was looking at the town. "Look carefully, Natsu...This town is fake." I squinted my eyes and one of the houses glitched."There are deadly traps throughout that whole entire thing. We can't just walk in."

"THEN WHAT DO WE DO?!" I raged. So close. She was right here. I can smell her.

"We burn it with Fire Dragon Slayer magic." Gray said walking up to the edge of the town and taking a closer look. "After all...Your flames can destroy enchantments."

"What about Lucy? Will she be okay?" Levi spoke up from behind me. Gray backed up and looked at Levi with a smile.

"I doubt they would have anyone up here. This is just to hide their secrets."

I hit my fists together and grin evilly. "Burn down a town? That's one of my specialties!"

Standing near the edge of the town, I put my hands together and inhale. "FIRE DRAGON ROOAAAR!" I launch a huge stream of fire at the town and fully engulf it in a matter of seconds.

The town goes up. We stand and watch for several minutes before the town fades away. Eventually, the flames dim down and reveals a huge hole in the middle of the valley. I start to run forward and stop. Looking back at Erza and Levi. "Can I go now?" They both nod with a smile.

"HERE WE COME LUCY!" I yell and charge into the pit with Erza, Gray, and Gajeel close behind.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hello everyone! Once again, sorry that I'm late in posting this on Monday. I got preoccupied with Christmas things but I will always make sure to update once a week! Thank you so much for reading and please keep the reviews coming! It makes me so happy that so many of you have enjoyed my first fanfiction! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. See you all next week~Arzuera_**

* * *

Blood.

Once again, it is the first thing I notice as I awaken in my pitch black prison. It's a sickening smell that used to make my stomach churn. I pressed my hand into the aching wound on my leg and brought it up to my eyes. A dark sticky liquid contrasted against the pale skin of my hand. Proving what I smelled to be true. Blood. Somehow I had gotten used to it. The only difference here is that the blood is mine and not someone else's. This is odd though.

This is the first time that the vial, that contained the medicine in it, wasn't waiting for me in my cell. They always made sure I had one after a fight. Why was it different this time? Not that it really mattered to me at this point. My soul was tired. Also the medicine always had a weird affect on me when I took it. Aquarius had told me herself that she didn't want me taking it. It worried her to no end. The only reason she bit her tongue on the matter was because it kept me alive.

Why did I even try anymore? So many lives have been lost. My hands had snuffed out so many people...When I am taken to the arena it is like I am on autopilot. My body goes after the poor mage that I'm pitted against without me even having to think at all. I don't even know if I am fighting to survive or fighting because I have to. Normally, a thought like that would scare me but I have long since become numb. This place has sapped me of my happiness and optimism.

The only thing the shines in this dark place is Aquarius's key, that I have hidden in a hole in the wall beside me, and the thought that Natsu might be able to find me. Not that I would want him to see what I have become.

Natsu...

He had to of blamed himself for all this. There is no way in hell that he would think otherwise. That pink haired idiot will blame himself for all that has happened to me and never let himself live it down. There won't be a day that he'll be able to look at me and not internally hate himself for allowing this to happen. I don't want that. I don't want to see his face like that. That face of internal pain and suffering that he tries so hard to hide. The one that I always see since he is constantly by my side. He won't talk much on the matter but he expresses it in other ways. His mood will change from the happy Dragon slayer that everyone loves to angry and defensive.

Either that or he will avoid everyone. Even though it wasn't his fault. This isn't anyone's fault but the people who made this place. I mean who would think up a place like this and put it into action? Dark guilds normally have ulterior motives for these kinds of things but I have yet to see evidence of anything other than a sadistic gladiator arena. I haven't seen the shadow bastard since day 1. To be honest, I'm glad I haven't seen him since. Once Natsu finds him...That thought brought a small smile to my face. It felt weird since I haven't smiled in a very long time. A groan fills the room, when I shift my body, and echoes. Man, that last mage did a number on me. That's what I get for not summoning Taurus like they wanted me too. I'm surprised that they didn't notice that one of my keys was missing. They never said anything to me about Aquarius's key.

Then again...I don't wanna know what they would do to me if they found out that I had it. That and the fact that I know how to break the magic cuffs so she can summon herself whenever she wants. But that could be why I don't have a vial in my room. This could be my punishment and the next fight could be my last, unless I summon a celestial spirit.

If it comes to that, I would rather just die.

A loud explosion crashed from somewhere above. Dust and small rocks drifted to the ground as the ceiling shook violently over my head. Today was just full of surprises... A smaller crashing sound followed and footsteps of several robed men ran by. Frantic voices spouting orders combined with confusion. My eyes just remained fixed on the filthy floor of my cell. This isn't the first time that this has happened but it was the first time that it sounded so close.

When I first woke up, I wasn't the first mage to try and escape. Several others tried to escape and were either lead to a match (so I assumed) or caught again. I sometimes heard their cries of despair when they were caught . A couple times they ran by my cell. Though I already knew that there is magic concealing other mage cells to none Dark Guild member eyes. But that doesn't mean that we can't see out of them.

Another crashing explosion causes more dirt and rocks to fall on my head. I look up at the crumbling ceiling. Maybe it will cave in on me like that first person I killed. That would be ironic. Once again the ceiling shook violently as another loud explosion sound filled the area. Someone was not going to give up without a fight. Without thinking, I use my bloody hand and try to brush the rocks and dirt off that had accumulated on top of my filthy blonde head. Streaking the blonde locks with my own blood and making it heavy. Damp.

Just then, I heard frantic footsteps stop in front of my door. A key clicks and the door to my cell opens with a lot of eerie moaning sounds that echo down the long hallway. My hollow brown eyes glance up from the cell floor. Only so that I can keep a close eye on the 4 robed mages that stood just beyond my cell's threshold. Two of them move in warily and they each grab an arm, hauling me up into a standing position. The sudden movement causes pain to erupt all over my body but nothing shows on my face or in my breathing.

They half drag half pull me out of my cell and we start down the familiar route down the long hallway. The way they treat me confirms my previous suspicions. Whoever is in the arena...Whoever else that I am going to face...Will probably be the person that finally does it. The person who will finally kill the celestial mage of Fairy Tail.

The hallway felt shorter than it normally did. In a matter of moments the four robed mages had drug me into the large domed arena. My eyes scanning above the high walls were the barrier normally is. Odd.

Hundreds of people normally filled the seats above but now they are currently empty. The domed death pit was also lit up brighter on one side and made my eyes squint in pain. The two robed mages that held my arms released them and I slumped to the floor. Deep laughter that I hadn't heard since my first fight filled the room causing me to shiver. The vile shadow man was here. Hiding somewhere that I could not see. The third robed mage approached me and held out the vial, that I know all to well, in front of my eyes.

I just stared at it. The robed made an annoyed noise and put the vial into my hand. "Take it now. This is your last vial. You will not get another." He said in a rather pissed off tone. Again, I just stared at the vial in my hand.

So this was it. Here I am. I sat in the exact middle of the domed arena, where I had killed countless people to save myself, holding the last healing vial that I will receive from these horrible people. The horrible people that put me through this. The horrible people that kidnapped so many mages. The horrible people that had forced me to kill. My eyes darkened and I felt a nasty anger start to form within me.

If they wanted one last show. Fine. But they are all going down with me. This last healing vial will be their biggest mistake. With slow movements so that my legs wouldn't shake, I stood up and looked that third robed mage defiantly in the eyes, before popping the cork and downing the elixir in one swig. I then dropped into a fighting stance and grabbed at my makeshift chain whip that was always attached to my hip.

I went to pull it out and whip it around the nearest robed man when my arm remained where it was. What the hell? I tried moving my legs, toes, fingers...ANYTHING! They remained where they were. They wouldn't budge. The elixir had paralyzed me!

A bright light at my feet brought my eyes to the floor and they grew wide. The arena floor had intricate engravings on it and they had started to light up and form a magic circle at my feet. In a matter of seconds, the circle completely formed and lit up the entire arena in an ominous light. The laughing getting louder and louder. It rang painfully in my ears.

All the shadows and darkness started being pulled towards the center of the circle. It puddled at my feet and started traveling up my legs. I continued to try and fight it. Fear returning to me after several months of feeling truly nothing.

I tried to scream but even my vocal chords were muted as well. All the while, the darkness continued up my body and the laughing got louder as it reached up to consume me entirely. My head turned upwards slowly as I continued to fight against the paralysis. I needed to move! If I moved from the center then the spell would lose it's effect. But all I could manage to move was my head so that I was looking straight up. My mouth open in silent terrified screams.

The darkness clawed up my neck and started flowing into my mouth entering my core. It reached past my nose and covered my eyes. All I could see was darkness and hear that horrible laugh as though it was all around me.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I awoke again in darkness but I wasn't in my cell. I stood in the middle of the arena. The robed men still around me and the magic circle gone. How long was I out? What had happened to me? Why could I still hear that horrible laughing inside my head?!

That's when I realized. It wasn't inside my head. I was the one doing the laughing! Immediately, I tried to move my arms and legs, to no avail. They weren't listening to me. The robed men had started bowing and were smiling as if the most wonderful thing in the world had happened. My hand raised without me actually doing it.

The robed men's shadows burst up from their feet and impaled them all. Their bodies slumping to the ground lifeless. Again the laughter left my lips that weren't in my control. " Oh my dear... Who would have thought that you would become my new vessel?" My head moved down and looked into the pool of blood that had formed in front of me.

The reflection in the blood made me scream. That was not my face. Well it was but it was obvious I wasn't the one in control. My face had a twisted smile and the eyes were alight with dark amusement. "WHO ARE YOU? GIVE ME BACK MY BODY!" I demanded at the top of my lungs and the person in control let out an amused chuckle.

"I am so glad you asked my dear...My name is Shroud. I am one of Zeref's demons." the deep chuckle continued as my body did a polite small bow at the pool of blood. " My actual body had been destroyed long ago and I had fooled these mortals into finding a fitting vessel that I could call my new home. You should feel honored."

"Honored?! Are you kidding me? Why would I be honored to be the vessel of a Shadow Demon?!"

Shroud made my body straighten and I noticed that the healing potion had done it's work...after it had paralyzed me. "Because only the most resilient...strong...and good looking body would do." The shadows in the room started to form a body in front of me and switched to another form a few seconds after. "I thought you would die in a couple days but you proved me wrong. Look at all the mages that you took down and were sacrificed to the magic circle. Not only that you killed most of them with you bare hands and they had magic."

I watched in horror as all the people I had killed were paraded in front of me like trophies. Feeling sick but not actually being able to physically act on it. "I have followed you since day one. I heard your thoughts, your desires, your wishes, and your fears. Despite all of this, you never have been truly broken. Aquarius helped but there is only one thing that has kept you going all this time."

"... What would that be?" I asked meekly, feeling violated at the new information.

"Natsu Dragneel"

My being went cold. Before brimming with confidence. " Yeah, well...He will destroy you! He will defeat you and you will never be able to find a vessel again! Natsu will never stop hunting you down for what you have done!"

Shroud smiled darkly. "You forget something rather important, my dear."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"If he truly wishes to defeat me...Then he will have to kill you."

W...What? Natsu...has to kill me? My heart ached.

"That is correct my dear. The one you wish to see the most. Your white knight! The one you love! Must kill you." Shroud started laughing manically. This couldn't be happening. "You know your friends are the reason I had to speed up this ritual. The very reason you still have a soul. Those damned elixirs were supposed to keep sapping you of your energy until you were just an empty body. You were supposed to break eventually! Now I will have to do it myself."

"What do you mean?" my voice shook.

"Your friends never gave up looking for you. All those crashes and loud noises? They are here looking for you right now." Shroud walked towards the back of the arena, flicking my blonde hair over the shoulder. He stood in the darkest part and waited. "Only they aren't going to find sweet little Lucy Heartfelia... They are going to find one of Zeref's horrible demons. For fear of killing you, Natsu will not be at his full strength."

"What are you going to do to him?!" I growled, anger filling me as my concern for Natsu grew.

Shroud shook my head with a smile. " I need to break you."

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO NATSU?!" I screamed at him.

"I'm going to kill him and you are going to watch."

My heart fell from my soul. Shroud hummed to himself as he waited in the darkness. Either Natsu was going to have to kill me or Natsu was going to die. This can't be happening. THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! why? why? WHY?!

Several moments passed. Shroud perked my head up. "The guest of honor has arrived." he thought to me. He didn't make my body say it like he had been before. I watched through my own eyes helplessly as the pink haired Dragon slayer burst into the arena. He was panting heavily.

His eyes scanned the arena frantically until they rested on my possessed body. "LUCY!" Throwing caution to the wind, he ran towards me. Concern and relief filling his eyes.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I shrieked in such emotional despair that I managed to cause my vocal chords to voice them. Natsu skidded to a stop as he heard this but it was to late. Shroud was on Natsu and I watched as my hand plunged a knife deep into Natsu's side.

Shroud's laughter filling the air.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hello everyone! Sorry about the horrible cliffhanger last time and I hope that this longer chapter makes up for it. Please note that this is NOT the last chapter. Though we are getting close. Once again, thank you so much for reading and please keep giving me honest reviews. I love to read them! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thanks again! ~Arzuera_**

* * *

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY!" I roared as flames enveloped several Dark Guild members to screams of fear and pain. Their cries fell deaf on my ears as I ran through my flames and continued down a long ass hallway, with Gray and Erza hot on my tail. Ignoring everything else, I sniffed the air. Lucy's scent was getting stronger. She must have gone down this hallway a lot. It smells as though she was just here. But her smell worried me.

It wasn't just her normal smell. It was combined with something that sent chills down my spine. Her blood. I never liked smelling this but normally it was just something minuscule. I was an idiot for just barreling into these large underground catacombs. Our presence was announced immediately and we had been attacked by several Dark Guild mages. The ensuing fight caused several loud explosion sounds as we destroyed the area we had fought in. That's where Gajeel and Levi hung back so that we could progress.

Levi had been pissed that we hadn't been more careful. Stating that now that we announced our presence the Dark Guild could be trying to kill all the mages they have captured. So they can hastily reach their end goal. Whatever that is. Because of my carelessness...I may have very well sentenced Lucy to death...again.

Lucy's smell was getting stronger and so was the smell of her blood. My mind started to go frantic. She can't be dead. She just can't be! I refuse to think the stubborn blonde has fallen without a fight. The smell reached a peak and I skidded to a stop. Gray falling into me and Erza catching us by our shoulders so we didn't fall.

"Dammit, Natsu. Give a little more warning when you decide to stop!" groaned Gray, rubbing his nose that had hit the back of my head. I ignored him. This whole area smelled like Lucy was right here...but she wasn't. It was just a very long empty hallway with torches. No doors, no other pathways.

Erza stepped forward "Natsu?"

"The smell is at it's strongest right here. But there isn't anything here!" I growled in annoyance. Dammit Lucy where are you? Gray started looking around the hallway, like I was. Erza began touching and investigating the wall to my left.

"Which wall is the smell the strongest, Natsu?" The serious red head asked, looking up at me and waiting for my response. I calmed myself down a bit so I could focus on the exact source of Lucy's scent. The long hallway now completely silent except for our breathing. It didn't take me to long to notice that Lucy's smell seemed to come from the left wall. Weird.

I walked up to where Erza had stopped investigating the left wall and pointed to it. "Her smell is coming out of this wall." Erza then looked at the wall harder before standing up and motioning me to step back a bit. She then dropped into a fighting stance and readied herself to hit the wall. The smell was pissing me off. The blood smell was really strong and I was terrified about what I was about to see. Was I going to find the girl, who I had brought to Fairy Tail after she helped me out, dead on the floor in this horrible place?

"Lucy stand back!" Erza called as her fist met the wall. It rippled for a second then the enchantment that hid the cell door disappeared. The heavy metal door flying off its hinges into the room behind it with several loud crashes. There was no startling scream or response to Erza's warning and I didn't know if I should be scared or relieved by that.

We all filed into the decrepit cell. There was small pool of drying blood on the floor towards the back. A hole in one of the walls and it was just dark. I lit up the room by starting a flame in my hand. Something glinted in the wall behind the pool of blood. I walked up to it and picked up one of Lucy's Gate keys. It was Aquarius's key. This was Lucy's cell. Erza and Gray eyed the key in my hand.

"Well shit...She was here." Gray stated looking around the awful room.

Erza shook her head. "Key word is WAS. Where is she now?"

It was a good question but I wasn't paying attention to them. This is where Lucy had lived since she was taken by these bastards. The cell was just horrible. I'm surprised that the roof hadn't caved in when we stormed the place. The blood on the floor showed that they may have left her to her own devices. They didn't care if she lived or died. I growled in frustration. So she had just been in that hallway. We had just taken the wrong way. Keeping Aquarius's key in my hand, I started for the door. Erza and Gray hot on my heels. They didn't want to stay any longer in that place than I did.

I started running back down the hall the way we had came. "Natsu! Gray and I will begin breaking out the other kidnapped mages. Bring back our celestial mage you hear?" Erza called to me. I gave a thumbs up without looking back at them. Their running footsteps fading in the opposite direction.

Please let Lucy be safe. Hopefully, she had taken the chaos and confusion to her advantage. Maybe she had gotten hurt trying to escape? Or it can just be as easily that they had killed her and taken her body this way. The blood scent was still attached to hers. This was torture. Why had this all happened? Just why? I shook my head and allowed my anger to show itself. Allowing a loud angry roar to leave me and echo down the hallway. Not caring who heard me, leaving smoldering footsteps in my wake. Let the bastards come. After all that has happened, I will make sure that they knew what the fuck they did wrong. I will burn them all for hurting Lucy.

I don't care if they never touched her. They were apart of it and as such they were gonna pay. No one hurts Lucy and gets away with it.

No one.

My feet had carried me a long time. This hallway was insane. Why did this hallway have to be so long? I was beginning to think that this hallway may be in an endless loop, when the end of the hall started to appear. A voice hit my ears. It was Lucy's voice. She was talking to someone. She was alive! I sped up and dashed out into the opening.

The light in the room temporarily blinded me from the contrast of the dark hallway. It took a second for my eyes to adjust before I could realize where I was. I was in the room that Loki had described several months ago. The room that was the only way we knew Lucy was a live for awhile. This was the arena. The arena where Lucy faced death each time she entered here. The arena where Lucy had been forced to kill. It was huge and bright.

Lucy had stopped talking and I looked around the room. Eventually, my eyes finally rested on the blonde that I haven't seen for so long. She was live! She was okay! Her eyes were dark and her face was filthy. The clothes she wore were the same that the dark guild mages had worn but they were tattered and in very bad condition. The blonde's feet were completely bare. The normal golden locks were matted and a mess. A dark red streak matted the front of her head. Was that a head injury or had she just gotten that? It must not hurt because she was standing there just fine. I didn't care though. She was right there alive and alright!

"LUCY!" I cried and dashed towards her. I needed to make sure she was okay. I needed to make sure what my eyes saw was real.

I was just about to reach her. I was just about to pull her into my arms.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the blonde shrieked at the top of her lungs. I skidded to a stop. Did she not recognize me? She moved fast and cleared the gap that was between us in a moment. A sharp pain tore my eyes from Lucy and to my side. Blood. I was bleeding. My side was bleeding from the knife that was now impaled deep in it. Lucy had stabbed me.

I looked back up at her confused. Maybe she was just in defensive mode. That would explain why she attacked without warning but why was she laughing like that? This isn't the laugh that Lucy normally had. She pulled out the knife and goes to stab me again. I jump back out of the way and clutch my side but I don't have a moment of reprieve. Lucy is on me and swinging that knife like a mad woman. Her eyes have tears falling from them but her voice fills the arena with an insane laughter that sent chills down my spine. This isn't Lucy. There's no way in hell that's her.

Lucy skips to the left and swipes at my neck. I drop to the floor and roll a good distance away before hopping back up on my feet. She is so fast. She is on me again in a matter of seconds. I grab her arm that is wielding the knife. Her strength surprises me and she almost stabs my shoulder before I wrestle the knife from her hand.

It skitters to the ground and I make sure to kick it so that it goes a good distance away. That doesn't hinder her though. She knees me in the side that she had stabbed and I grunt in pain. Releasing the arm that I held in the process. Agile as ever, Lucy flips away from me. A twisted grin is on her face that contrasts to the pure despair and sadness in her eyes. What the hell is happening to her?

She raises a hand and I feel something shift at my feet. I jump back with only a moment to spare. My shadow had warped and shot up from my feet at my body in the shape of several sharp lances. I feel it happen again and commence to keep dodging away from my own shadow. Since when can Lucy use shadow magic? Since when can she use any of her magic? The only key that is nearby is Aquarius's one that is still in my hand.

This isn't Lucy! It's her body but something is controlling it. That's why she is still attacking me. That's why her face is showing two different emotions. The one who is making her laugh is the one controlling her and the tears are Lucy... She's crying. Not only are they controlling her but she is crying. I will not let this slide. Dammit! I wish Erza was here. She would know what to do about this possession magic.

I lunge at Lucy and she fades into the shadows at her feet. Appearing on the opposite end of the arena. The arena that is bathed in nothing but shadows. I growl and wait on my end. "Stop controlling Lucy! Get the fuck out of her body!"

Lucy answers with a dark chuckle. "Nah. I'm having way to much fun with this. But you are smarter than you appear to be dragon slayer. I was hoping to keep you confused until you were tired out." She then struck a pose and winked playfully at me.

With a roar, I enveloped myself in flames and charged towards the dark side of the arena. The flames lighting it up and allowing me safe passage. "LET LUCY GO!"

"Ah. Ah Ahhhhhh" said the bastard using Lucy's voice. The shadows around her formed into several sharp objects. All of them pointing directly at her and the closer I got the closer they got. I stopped as soon as I could and growled. He was using Lucy's body as a hostage. Once again, Lucy gave me a twisted smile, "Oh good boy! We are a at a bit of a stalemate here."

She cocked her head at me and gave me a fake cutesy pout. "You desperately want to save your little friend here don't you." I growl in response. That bastard already knows my answer. Lucy smirked. "Well...unfortunately...You can't get me out of Lucy's body. I'll give you a hint. There is only one way to save Lucy from being controlled the rest of her life."

"Oh really? And how is that?" I growl out, dripping with sarcasm. A shadow picked up the knife that I had wrestled from her hand a while ago. It fluttered dangerously close to her neck. I watched as it pressed just enough to cause a droplet of blood to escape the light cut.

"You have to kill me." She then started with the maniacal laughter again.

Kill...Lucy...There's no way in hell I could do that. Not so long as I know that she is in there. Which she is. I can see the pain and suffering in those eyes. No! There has to be another way. I'm pulled out of my thoughts as Lucy tackles me to the ground. Straddling my chest, she raised the knife high above her head. The laughter started but then was abruptly stopped.

Her hands shook. They shook so bad that she dropped the knife and it clattered to the floor. She then collapsed on top of me and I straightened up with a confused look. Lucy rested her head on my chest and I heard soft sobs emitting from the poor girl. This wasn't possessed Lucy. This was normal Lucy. This was the girl that gets mad when I set her curtains on fire. This was the girl that I brought to Fairy Tail all those years ago. This is the Lucy that I would do anything for.

I wrapped my arms around her and held her tight. Dropping Aquarius's key and it clattered to the floor. "Luce..." Burying my head into the top of her filthy blonde hair. She whimpered at the use of my nickname for her.

"Natsu...You idiot." I felt a soft thump as she lightly hit my shoulder. "You took to long."

"I'm sorry. I'm here now." I chuckled. Thank god she is still the Lucy I know.

"Why have you not attacked me this whole time? I've hurt you so much." She whispered so softly that only my hearing would have heard it.

I lifted her chin so that I could see her face. "Because I knew you were still in there Luce..." With my thumb, I wiped away the tears on her cheek. "You've been crying this whole time."

I continued to look at her in silence for a bit. It was so unreal that after all the horrible things that happened...That she had to do...Lucy was still here. Her whole body shuddered violently and she coughed. I held her tightly to me and she tried to push away.

"Natsu...I can't keep in control for much longer..." She looked at me with fear in her eyes. But it wasn't the type of fear for herself. Was she scared for me..? Lucy grabbed my shoulders and pulled herself up so her face was level with mine. I was looking straight into her chocolate brown eyes. " Natsu...I know you can find a way to get Shroud out of me. I know you can do it. You're Natsu!"

Another violent shudder made Lucy's face contort in pain snapping her eyes closed. She paused for several moments for it to subside then looked at me again. "But in the off chance you feel you can't or know you can't. I just want to let you know it's okay."

My eyes grew wide. "What's okay?" I repeated back at her. Hoping to not hear what I knew what she was about to say.

"To kill me. If you know you can't save me...It's okay." she smiled sadly at me.

"HOW THE FUCK IS THAT OKAY?!" I yelled back at her. There was no way in hell that I would allow that to happen. If Lucy was still there then there is a way to save her.

She chuckled at me softly. Lucy knew I would respond that way. "Natsu...I don't want to live being controlled by one of Zeref's demons for the rest of my life. In the small chance that you can't help me. Please do that for me and make sure that bastard Shroud can never pull this shit again."

I growl and cross my arms defiantly. "I'm not promising anything other than I'm getting you back."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Lucy stood up and walked to the arena side that was lit up. She turned back at me and gave me a radiant smile. "I'll be waiting!"

Just as quickly as it appeared, Lucy's radiant smile twisted into a dark sadistic one. The light in her eyes went dark and her whole demeanor changed. I stood up. Now that I knew for sure that my Lucy was in there...That bastard was going down. "Well, well...that girl has more spirit in her than I thought. I'm sorry lover boy but in order to break her...I can't afford to play around with you any more."

"BRING IT ON!" I yelled and ran at Shroud. He then charged at me, launching a flurry of punches at my face. I bring my arms up and start deflecting them. You could tell that Lucy had been fighting a lot more. Her punches hurt. A lot. It was all I could do to stay on the defensive.

My eyes scanned the room when I was given the opportunity. Lucy's possession must have just happened. If she had been possessed for a lot longer, there was a less chance of regaining control like that. Shroud would have sapped her energy until she was gone or to weak to do something like that. This arena had to have a clue as to how to save her. If only I could get Shroud to stop attacking me long enough to investigate.

I danced to the left out of Shroud's way and continued to search the arena. There were four dead guys on the floor. This must have just happened not long before I ran in here. Why hadn't I noticed them before? Those idiots must have been the ones who had activated the spell for Shroud to take over Lucy's body. I jumped back as Shroud launched a kick at my injured side and evaded around him. My back against the wall. I continued to eye the dead bodies...looking for a clue. When the shadows around me pierced in my direction.

Ah Shit. I braced myself to be impaled. Only...nothing happened. A shining light erupted from the key that I had dropped just a little while earlier, as Aquarius's gate opened. The blue haired mermaid soared high above the arena floor and the shadow blades faded from existence. Allowing myself a sigh in relief. That was a bit to close.

Shroud tried using his magic to no avail. "What the hell? Why can't I do anything?!"

"You've been piggybacking on Lucy's Magic. Well now her magic is tied with Aquarius." I scoffed at Shroud and giving a thumbs up to Aquarius. Only to receive a glare in return.

"You are an idiot! If I hadn't of summoned myself you would be a pin cushion right now!" She hissed. Water started to fill the arena. I chose to ignore that comment.

An evil laugh coming from Shroud got our attention. He pointed at Aquarius. "If that is the case then you are under my orders!" Aquarius's face turned from annoyed to very pissed off. Shroud ignored this and continued "Kill that boy! Drown him! I don't care how just do it!"

Shroud stood their laughing. Proud. I began to back away from Shroud very slowly. This wasn't going to be good. Aquarius's eyes bore into Shroud. "YOU are not the one I have a contract with. YOU have no control over me."

Aquarius raised her jar and the arena was flooded with water. A whirlpool forming in the middle that dragged in both Shroud and me. The motion sickness set in almost immediately. I clapped a hand over my mouth to try and not throw up, as I watched Shroud in Lucy's body flail around in the water, helplessly.

"Let me off this ride!" I yelled. I couldn't take it anymore. The water reached a pinnacle and I was thrown back into the hallway that I had entered the arena from and Shroud had struck the wall on the opposite side.

The water subsided. Aquarius gave me a disgusted look. "Don't make me come save your ass again." Then in a bright light she was gone. Her key lying on the floor of the arena.

"Yeah...Yeah...Love you too.." I sat up soaked to the bone. Aquarius may be a pain in the ass but her actions always meant well. Shroud had gotten up and was waiting for me in the arena. Odd. Why hadn't he taken the chance to attack me while I was down? "Hey, Shroud...Why aren't you attacking me? This isn't like you."

"What's the point of having a killing arena if you don't use it?" Was his retort. I walked to the end of the hallway and he came at me. I braced myself ready for him to hit me...only nothing happened. He just stood in front of me in the arena. A grin formed on my face as I realized what was going on.

"You can't leave that arena...can you?" I smirked evilly at him. Shroud crossed his arms and glared at me.

"Yes, I can."

"Then come at me!" I challenged and hit my chest mockingly. Shroud just glared at me from within the arena. I had called his bluff. "Because Lucy is still in there...The spell wasn't complete. So you can't leave the spot where the spell was cast!"

Shroud hissed. Then his eyes looked to the ground and then back at me. What the hell? He did it again and again. What is he shy now? This time he rolled his eyes and then did it again. It was Lucy! She was trying to tell me something. She looked to the ground and I followed her gaze to the arena floor. It was intricately carved. It almost looked like a magic circle...IT WAS A MAGIC CIRCLE!

The spell that had allowed for Shroud to take control was on the very floor we had been fighting on all this time. I looked at Shroud and gave him an evil grin. He backed away from me. Looking scared for the first time. I stepped into the arena stretching my arm out. "What is with that look, boy?" He hissed at me.

"I just found out how to destroy you." I then punched at the ground and Shroud let out a horrified shriek. He dived under my hand so that I struck Lucy's stomach. Crap. He grunted in pain and kicked up at me, I dodged around him and aimed at the floor again. Shroud was going to keep using Lucy's body to protect the floor. I needed some distance on him.

We danced like this for a long time. Finally, I had had enough. "I'm sorry Luce!" I say as I push Shroud really hard. He flies to the other side of the arena and hits the wall. Slumping to the ground. Making my stomach twist with guilt. Quickly, I grab up Aquarius's key and stick it in my pocket.

I jump high into the air. Flames enveloping my body the higher I go until I hit the ceiling. "Shroud...GET THE FUCK OUT OF LUCY!" I roar before I use the ceiling to gain momentum and launch myself at the arena floor.

"FIRE DRAGON FLAME ELBOW!" My elbow strikes the floor and it cracks into thousands of pieces by the sheer force. The floor collapses and we fall into the room below. Shroud screams and slumps to the floor, thrashing around violently. I stand and start to slowly walk over to Lucy's body. It continued to try and expel Shroud.

She lurches her head back violently, as a large black aura expels itself from her mouth. This thing is huge. Soon nothing but a large shadow figure looms over Lucy's unconscious form. "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! I WAS SUPPOSED TO KILL YOU! I WAS SUPPOSED TO HAVE A BODY AGAIN!"

"You chose the wrong person to fuck with." I growl, "Now you are gonna die for good!"

Shroud comes at me. All the darkness being pulled into him. Making him bigger. Making him stronger. I dodge around him and move so that Lucy is behind me. Flames filling my throat in anticipation. I bring my hands to my mouth. "FIRE DRAGON ROAAAAR!" a large stream of fire launches from my mouth. Enveloping the whole room in front of me with Shroud in it. He let out a high pitched shriek as the magic that kept him alive began to melt away in my searing hot flames.

"NO! NO! NOOOOooooo..." Shroud screeched as the last of the spell faded and he along with it. His voice echoing down the long empty hallways and room. Soon the flames dissipated and there was nothing left.

I dropped my hands to my sides. It was over. This whole ordeal was finally over. I ran over to Lucy and dropped to my knees by her side. She was breathing but it was shallow. I could hear her heartbeat too.

She was alive.

I reached over her and gently shook her shoulder. "Hey...Luc-!"

Lucy grabbed my scarf and pulled me down to her. A pair of soft lips crashed against mine. My eyes grew wide before wrapping my arms around her and pulling her close. Holding her tight and deepening the kiss in response. I felt her tense body relax in my arms.

After a few moments, she pulled away and rested her head on my shoulder. "I knew you could do it. I knew you would save me.."

I lifted her chin so that she looked me in the eyes. "I always will." I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers, receiving a happy squeak in response. A violent shudder caused my to curse inwardly.

With a heavy sigh, I pulled away and picked Lucy up. The room was shaking violently as if it was about to collapse. I heard voices and looked up. Erza, Gray, Levi, Gajeel, and several wizards I didn't know looked down at us from the hole I had just made in the arena floor. I wonder how long they had been there. I hadn't really been paying attention.

"NATSU! THIS WHOLE PLACE IS GOING DOWN!" Gray yelled using his ice make magic to make stairs leading down to Lucy and me.

"WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Erza called.

I looked at Lucy who noticed and looked back at me. "Let's go home." I said giving her my goofy smile.

"Just don't burn my curtains again."

I smirked "Don't worry. I bought you some fire proof ones." With that I ran up the stairs and out of that horrible arena, as the horrible place collapsed in behind us.

* * *

 ** _Gray: How come Aquarius got more air time than we did?_**

 ** _Erza: Yeah! I wanted a bigger part in saving Lucy!_**

 ** _Loki: Me too!_**

 ** _Aquarius: Oh hush, before I send you all to jelly school._**


	9. Status Update

Status Update

Hello everyone! This season has been rather busy for me. With me working doubles because of Christmas and New Year's, I haven't had a chance to continue this story. But now that everything is dying down the last 2-3 chapters will be written and posted in the up coming weeks. Thank you so much for your patience! As i say on my profile I will always finish what I start! On that note. What couple should I write next? Message me what you would like to see! Oh and I'm also thinking about writing a sequel to this one. What do you all think? I want to hear your thoughts!

Love you all, Arzuera~


	10. Chapter 9

_**Once again, sorry for the delay everyone. Life has been busy but there will be 2 more chapters and this story will be complete. Thank you so much to everyone who has read this. I'm so happy and the positive feedback has been so wonderful! I don't know why I was so scared to post any of my work. Once again thank you and with out further ado... The Dark Gauntlet Chapter 9!~ Arzuera**_

* * *

"That's some horrible Dark magic you've been ingesting girl." said Porlyusica in her judgmental voice as she looked me over. I hadn't been at her tree house two minutes before she noticed why I was there.

It was later the next day after the Dark Gauntlet had collapsed in on itself. Natsu had carried me all the way to Porlyusica's house and had refused to let me go until she shooed him off. Gray stood off to the side with Natsu. He had headed out before us to give the medical recluse a small warning that we were coming. After all, She despised people.

I sat on the little bed that she used for any patients that may stumble into her door. Her boney fingers lifting my chin so that I looked her in the eyes. I felt terrible and weak. My hair was matted with dirt and blood. The clothes I wore were ripped to shreds and bruises covered my body. There was no way that I looked presentable and I was embarrassed to be sitting here. I had no idea what was going on in her head but her eyes always made me nervous. Porlyusica made a sound of disgust then walked over to her work bench. "Will she be okay?" Gray spoke up from the corner where he and Natsu stood. Out of the way and out of the pink haired recluse's eyesight.

Porlyusica made an annoyed sound at him "She will live but she will have to stay here for a while. Until the dark magic she has been ingesting has run its course."

Gray's eyes widened in surprise, "Dark magic?"

The old recluse nodded her head. "Yes, and a very awful one at that. Frankly, I'm surprised you are still this strong, girl."

"Why does she have to stay? After I destroyed the magic circle, the demon that possessed Lucy was expelled from her body! There's no way that she could be affected by it anymore. She hasn't been home in a long time. Why can't she go back to her house?" Natsu spoke up, clearly angry at the news. Porlyusica turned to Natsu with such an intense glare that he hid behind Gray.

"Would you like her to be possessed again? Or would you rather her soul shatter into millions of pieces?" she said in an unforgiving voice. Both options made me cringe causing my aching stomach muscles to tense in pain. Gray and Natsu gave me worried looks when they heard my sharp intake of breath. "I don't know why you ingested so much of such a dark potion. All I can think is that you had no choice in the matter. It contains a horrible magic. It eats at the soul, making it weak and vulnerable. To the point, if one bad thing happens the soul will shatter and you would cease to exist. Or if you had a weak soul to begin with and ingested enough it would fade away into nothing. Yet, your body would live on. The perfect husk for a demon to possess. You ingested enough to destroy about ten people's souls. Be happy that you have such a strong will and resolve. Or else you would be attending a funeral instead of bothering me."

For once, Natsu bit tongue and stopped protesting that I should go home. He looked to the ground with a somber look and kind of shuffled his feet uncomfortably. Was he blaming himself for all this? I kept looking at his face, trying to get him to look me in the eye. But his eyes remained downcast and he ignored my pleading look. What was going on in that pink haired head of his?

Several sounds came from Porlyusica's direction. She was completely focused on whatever she was creating. Chopping herbs, boiling water, grabbing more ingredients... Odd herbal smells wafted from the concoction and I could see Natsu turn green in response. Whatever she was making, the smell was making Natsu sick. My brow furrowed in concern. It must not be easy to have heightened senses sometimes.

A long silence followed as the pink haired medic worked. No one wanted to break her concentration or speak up because we all knew it would end in a verbal lashing. With a grunt of approval, Porlyusica poured the mixture into a cup and walked over to me, to where I sat on the bed. She thrust the cup in my face and I took it without hesitation. The cooked herb scent burning my nose, which scrunched up in response. As if this where the potion that held the dark magic and not the ones I had been drinking to heal myself for months.I looked at the cup and back at Porlyusica hesitantly. Unsure if I should drink it or not.

"Girl. That potion will help purify your body of the massive amounts of dark magic that is currently in your veins. I don't know how your soul is still intact but if you don't drink it, you can still succumb to that awful potions effects." She said in a more serious tone than usual. I gulped and looked down at the cup in my hands. The smell starting to get to me and my stomach churning at what I have to do. With a deep breath, I threw it back and downed the herbal medicine as quickly as I could. Clapping a hand over my mouth as I sputtered and gagged. Using all my willpower to not throw it up. Porlyusica nodded in approval and took the cup from my hand so that i didn't drop it. "Good. Now that pure revulsion you are having is the dark magic trying to make you get rid of the thing that will help you. Don't let it win."

That was easier said than done. My whole being was screaming at me to let it out but I kept my mouth shut. Tears stinging my eyes. My eyes snapping shut as I willed myself to calm down. I heard a shuffling and the clinking of glasses from Porlyusica's direction, then an annoyed sound from her. Once I felt a little better, I opened my eyes and looked at the pink medic. She was looking for something but it didn't look like she was having any luck. It was Gray who spoke up. "What are you looking for?"

Porlyusica jumped, as if she had forgotten that Gray and Natsu were standing in the corner. Then again she probably did. She quickly regained her composure. "I'm looking for an herb that grows only on Mount Hakabe. It is essential for the girl's continued treatment but I must have run out. Among a few other things."

"I can go get it for you! Just tell me what it is and what it looks like." Gray said with a tinge of hope. His body was itching to move and do something. Taking the opportunity to help out where he could. Porlyusica's eyes turned thoughtful for a moment. Then she moved over to the bookshelf next to her table and picked out a volume. Opening it, she flew threw the pages until she found what she wanted.

She thrust the open book at Gray who caught it awkwardly. "Take this with you. It shows you what it looks like, where to find it, and how to go about extracting it." Gray looked over the page. His eyes darting up and down as he memorized the page. Porlyusica grabbed a basket and moved past the boys to the door. "I'm heading out to get the rest because I doubt you would be able to spot the difference between the good and the poisonous ones." Then she opened the door and was gone with Gray following her out. Leaving Natsu and I alone.

I laid out on the bed and sighed heavily. The nausea was finally starting to recede. It was a welcome relief because I didn't have to have my hand holding my mouth shut anymore. A shuffling from the corner reminded me that Natsu hadn't left. My head drifted to the side and looked at him. He continued to avoid my eyes and...wait was he blushing? Sure enough, a light shade of pink covered his cheeks. A smile forming on my lips. "Why are you avoiding me, Natsu?" my voice was rough. I hadn't had anything to drink in a long while and my voice wasn't used to talking. Most of the time i had spent in the dark gauntlet was in silence.

He looked at me then and turned even pinker "I-I'm not avoiding you. I just like Porlyusica's floor. It's made of real oak." I chuckled but it quickly turned into a coughing fit. Pain seared from my stomach and I curled into a ball. Natsu dashed over to me. His hand on my shoulder. "Luce...? What's wrong? Is there anything I ca-" Natsu's overactive concern was silenced by me as I quickly pressed my lips to his.

For a moment he tensed, shocked at what I had done. I could feel his face heating up and I know he was blushing even harder than before. He then gently wrapped his arms around me. Returning the kiss with controlled passion. I felt how strong his arms were. I knew if he wanted he could have pulled me into a bone crushing hug. Instead they held me tight, as if he never wanted to let me go, but gentle, as though I was the most fragile thing he has ever held.

With a sigh, he broke the kiss and moved his head away, while I gave a whine in protest. "Don't scare me like that.."

I smiled, "Sorry. It did hurt but I feel a lot better now." My eyes scanned his face and i was right. His cheeks were now a bright red and he looked away from me in fake annoyance. "So...why were you avoiding my gaze...?"

"Because I kept being reminded of what happened earlier..." he said with a slight hint of insolence in his voice. His reaction bringing out a bigger smile in me. Natsu was still Natsu.

"Are you embaarrraaassed?" I egged.

"No, I'm not! It's just hotter in a tree house than a normal house.!"

"You ARE aren't you?"

"No, I'm NOT!"

"Yes, you ARE!"

"Gah! SHUT UP!" He growled and softly butted his forehead against mine. My giggly laughter filling the once silent tree house. Natsu laid his head by mine on the bed. "God I've missed that."

I looked at him curiously as he moved my filthy hair out of my face. "Missed what?"

His arm moved so that it was wrapped around me again. " Your smile, you laugh, just you."

"I bet you miss my looks to because I know I look like hell." I lamely tried to joke. His face hardened but his eyes softened.

"No, you don't. You look beautiful."

A blush shot across my face and before I could respond his lips had claimed mine. My heart beating out of my chest. Natsu never said things like that! The shock at what he just said still circling my mind. Then he pulled away again. The embarrassment glowing on his face. Once again pain ebbed from my body and I winced. He gave me a worried look and an angry sigh. "I feel so useless! I want to be able to help you but I can't think of anything!"

"But you already ar..." is what I started to say when he suddenly jumped up and away from the bed. Releasing me from his gentle hold. Natsu began patting his body. His clothes. As if he was looking for something and from the looks of it, it was something really important. His eyes light up. Whatever he was looking for he just found it.

"Hold out your hand, Luce." he said as he waved what he pulled from his pocket in front of me. His hand hiding what it was. Curiousity peeked, I held out my hand to him and with a flourish he drop something heavy that glinted in the sun in my hand.

My eyes widened. It was Aquarius's key. I clutched it tightly and held it to me. Looking at Natsu, my eyes teared up. "Natsu...I thought they were all lost...Thank you so much..." I wiped the back of my hand across my eyes.

Natsu cocked his head at me. "What do you mean?"

"They took my keys. I only got to see one of them when I fought. The only one I managed to sneak out was Aquarius's. You must have found my cell before you found me." I heaved a heavy sigh. " I had thought they were lost when the place collapsed in on itself because I don't know where they held them. I doubt I will be able to get them back. I'm so happy to get one of them back..."

"Don't worry, Luce! You're getting all of them back!" a confident grin on his face as he looked at me. My eyelids drooped. The potion was gonna knock me out at this rate. "I'm going to get your keys back! You just stay here and rest up. Leave everything to me!" He was out the door before I could say anything.

The door closed with a loud bang and silence filled Porlyusica's house once again. I was alone for the first time but for the first time in months I felt safe. It was so weird to be above ground. My eyes were still having trouble adjusting to the brightness of the sun. Even now, I'm half expecting the robed men to come through Porlyusica's door and take me down to the arena. But that can't happen. I know it can't because I saw what happened to them. There is no way they would know where I am if any had survived. If they did figure out where I was I doubt Fairy Tail would let them get away with kidnapping me again. Man it is god to be home.

Porlyusica's potion had begun to take full effect. My body was really heavy. Aching for a nice long sleep and I was having trouble keeping my eyes open. I fought it though. I had just gotten out of a horrible place and I wanted to relish in the sunlight a bit before drifting off into the darkness of sleep. A creaking sound as the front door opened broke me of my reverie. A small blue haired girl peeked around the door. "Hello, Lucy! Mind if I come in?"

"Of course you can Levi. You're always welcome!" My voice was deep and just above a whisper. Man this medicine works fast. The script mage hurried inside and shut the door behind her. She hurried over to my side and knelt down by my head, pulling me into a warm hug. I felt rough cloth on my skin and noticed that Levi was covered in fresh bandages. Was she in a fight earlier?

"Oh Lucy... I'm so glad that you made it out okay... I thought you would end up where all the others showed up eventually. I'm glad that never came to pass." Levi said in a choking voice. She was trying to hold back tears.

I tried to smile at her but it was harder to do now. "Oh I'm not that easy to kill. I mean come on! I have to keep up with Natsu on a daily basis!"

Levi chuckled before looking around the room with a curious look on her face. "Speaking of...Where is Natsu? I'm surprised that he left you alone at all. He was the one who was working his hardest to find you."

"He was here and you are right. Porlyusica had to practically use a crowbar to pry me out of his arms. But he gave me one of my gate keys back. Once he learned that I didn't have the rest he was out of here." I said chuckling lightly. Levi's eyes lit up.

"To be honest Lucy... I wasn't coming here alone to visit you. Loki and Gajeel were with me. Then Natsu came barreling towards us and practically dragged Loki off with him. Gajeel followed in an attempt to get the poor boy back." Levi's face turned thoughtful "I had thought that he would beat me up here but that explains what is going on. He is going to use Loki to help find your gate keys."

"Did you expect anything less of him? The moment there was something he could do... The moment he could help out in some way. Natsu jumped on it. Though Porlyusica didn't help on that account earlier." It was getting really hard to stay awake. My eyes kept fluttering closed and I had to force them back open. " She gave Gray something to do and headed out herself. Leaving poor Natsu here with nothing to do."

Levi laughed. "I bet he couldn't stand still at all. But I'm sorry it took so long for me to gt up here. The guild hall was in chaos because of what Erza had told them."

"What are you talking about? I've only been here a half hour at the most?"

"No...it's been a good 4 at least. Natsu caught us just as we were starting to head over. You know Porlyusica lives quite a ways away. Whatever she gave you must be good." Levi gave me a playful wink and I attempted to roll my eyes at her.

Just then the door opened again and Porlyusica walked in. Her empty basket now full with a variety of herbs that i couldn't even begin to describe. The pink medic's eyes landed on Levi by my bed. Levi had frozen in place. Not sure how Porlyusica was going to react to her trespassing in her home.

Porlyusica gave Levi a once over and seemed to notice the newly applied bandages on her arms and face. "Are you a patient?"

Levi stood up and looked down at the floor. "N-no..."

"THEN GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" she roared in response. Levi dashed to hte front door and looked back at me before leaving.

"See you later Lucy!" she called. Running away from Porlyusica who had started to advance on her with a broom. The front door closed again. The pink haired recluse made a snide comment but I didn't hear her

I couldn't fight the medicine anymore and allowed my eyes to drift closed. Receiving the first good night's rest that I have had in a long long time.


	11. Chapter 10

_**Hello, Everyone! Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. Unfortunately this is the final chapter but there will be an epilogue. Then this story will officially be completed. I do plan on making a sequel. Though it will be a while before I start work on it. I am glad to bring this to a close on such a happy note and begin on something that I have been excited about for a while. But enough of me rambling to myself. thank you so much for reading! If you have any ideas for the sequel please tell them to me! Anyway enjoy!~ Arzuera**_

* * *

"It's your own fault you know. This is the fastest way back to Oak Town and from there back to the summit. You wanted to get there as quickly as you could." Loki stated from where he was positioned. The celestial spirit commenced to glare at me in the train seat opposite from where I was. No sympathy for my current state of severe motion sickness whatsoever were in those eyes. Gajeel slumped in the seat next to Loki looking just as miserable as me. The moving train having the same horrible effect on him.

My stomach churned and my vocal comeback was cut short, as I clapped my hands over my mouth. The three of us were on our way back to the collapsed labyrinth that was the Dark Gauntlet. Though Loki and Gajeel didn't know the reason why we were heading back. I had planned on telling them about why I kidnapped Loki, on the train...Only to be quickly reminded of how much I hate trains. All they know is that I wanted to go back to the summit. Now that I think about it... Why is Gajeel even here?

Loki's eyes darken. "Are you really a dragon slayer? Because all I see is a pile of goo in front of me." He leans in and pokes my already upset stomach, making me groan. We were already almost to Oak Town because we had gotten on the second train about 45 minutes ago. The lion celestial spirit had not let up on tormenting me the entire time. "What was so important that you had to drag me all the way back to that place? I haven't got to see Lucy since all this shit went down and you kidnapped me before I had a chance to see her, at Porlyusica's." He stood and ground his foot into my squeamish stomach. An evil grin gleaming on his face. I think he was enjoying this a little to much but he had a point.

Not that I currently had the ability to stop him. Gajeel noticed Loki's treatment to me and grimaced. He promptly turned around so that his back was to us. Dammit, why did he have a way out? Steeling myself, I push Loki back and swiftly stand up. Ready to give him a piece of my mind. I see a glimpse of his face and then the train swayed violently from the wind outside. I hit the floor with a loud thud, clutching my stomach and my mouth. Nausea was all that was in my mind. All my willpower focusing on not throwing up the little food I had, in my stomach, all over the train floor. Loki laughed darkly and sat back down in his seat. Content in my misery. Bastard. I will get him back for all this.

...

After another agonizing 45 minutes, we arrived at the train station in Oak Town. The night sky glimmering above us. Gajeel slowly worked his way off the train and then gratefully hit the platform on the other side of the door. Loki, on the other hand, dragged me out of the train by my scarf. Stepping over Gajeel in the process. He dumped me unceremoniously next to a bench and sat on it. "Alright. You two recover and then Natsu you will tell us WHY exactly we are going back to that awful place."

I nodded meekly and rolled over so I was laying on my back, looking at the starry sky. It wasn't as bright as it was up on the summit. The night sky had become my friend when we all lived up in that cabin. I don't remember how many times I had went outside and just stared at the sky. It was something that helped soothe my uneasiness. Several times I would wish upon the stars for Lucy's safety. Thankfully, they seemed to have answered my wishes. A gust of wind blew across the platform, rustling my pink hair. The wind was nice and cool. It was a beautiful night.

With the cool wind's help, Gajeel and I made a quick recovery. Before they had a chance to question me, I had started up on the path that lead to the summit. Loki and Gajeel hot on my heels.

"Dammit, Natsu...why are we here?" Gajeel finally spoke up after the long ride. Loki made a sound of agreement but I continued up the path.

"Loki...we're heading back because if we don't... the only celestial keys Lucy will have is yours and Aquarius's. I figured you could help me out and I'm glad Gajeel followed because another good nose never hurts." I say without looking at them. "Don't you want to help Lucy out? If not that, then why not for your spirit friends whose keys are trapped?"

They both go silent and the rest of the hike is uneventful. The moon was high in the sky. Showering it's light on the trail and on us. Any animals that may have been about were silent. The only sound was the blowing wind that encircled us. It was eerie. No forest should be this quiet at night.

Eventually, the trees open up and the valley is before us. Well the spot where the valley should be laid before us. The fake town that had been hidden by magic had collapsed in on itself and a large hole enveloped the area. It fit perfectly in the confines of the magic barrier that had kept it hidden to those who were deemed to strong. I look to my left. The cabin that I had built still stood among the woods. Now dark because we no longer had a need for it. We would have to help Levi move all her stuff out before someone loots it. She had to bring a lot of books and the like to work on that script magic.

After letting my thoughts drift for a bit, my eyes wander back to the hole in front of us. There was no way to access the labyrinth beneath by normal means. The entrance was completely destroyed. As if sensing my thoughts, Gajeel made an annoyed sound. " It'll take us days to dig this out. Not to mention, we don't know where her keys are and that place was massive." He stretched and scratched the back of his head. "No offense but I'm not rooming with you two guys." he stated, his head jerking in the direction of the cabin.

Loki rolled his eyes. "Well, Natsu dragged us up here. He must already have a plan right?" The sound of a challenge radiating off his words. I puffed out my chest proudly and turned to them. Ready to say something amazing...AAaannnnd nothing comes out. They both look at me expectantly. Yet, my brain is completely empty. I dragged them all the way up here without thinking up anything on the way. Not that I really had had a chance to with Loki having his fun the whole way.

I started to droop down when looking at Loki caused my brain cells to work. "Loki! Couldn't you go to the spirit plane and have Virgo help us out? You could be here with us and Virgo could start drilling in our direction!"

"Out of the question." Loki said shaking his head. A spark of anger igniting in me.

"Why the hell not?!"

"Lucy is still recovering. It's one thing for me to be out. I'm just one spirit and I can stay out for a long time before it becomes a problem." Loki's eyes bore into me with a serious expression. "But to have two powerful spirits summon themselves...It would just drain her of the energy that she needs to recover."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Ugh...Natsu...We are all contracted to Lucy. Meaning when we summon ourselves it is with her magic. I am currently using her magic to stay out now. It's not a big deal because I'm not doing anything strenuous. But to have more than one..." He allowed his voice to trail off, as I finally understood what he meant.

I growled at the floor. "So you're saying we either have you out or Virgo out..."

"Yes. But we can't constantly switch. It would drain Lucy to quickly."

"Then why don't we start digging and have Virgo summon herself and come towards our vibrations?" Gajeel stated. My eyes widened. I had forgotten that he was still here. Loki looked as though he was tossing the idea around in his head then nodded.

"That would work." Loki turned to me. "Take care of my key. If you lose it..." He advanced on me so that our faces were centimeters apart. "I'll make sure the train ride back is a thousand times worse."

"Just GO already!" I yelled back at him, annoyed. Hiding the queasiness in my expression. Damn Loki is scary when he wants to be. The celestial spirit rolled his eyes at me and vanished into a brilliant light. Leaving just Gajeel and I in the clearing.

I catch Loki's key when the light fades and then hop into the pit. Gajeel dropping in beside me. It wasn't that much of a drop. We were only in up to our waists. With a grunt, Gajeel begins piling rubble in a corner and I do the same. Working in silence in the bright light of the moon above. The fact that no animals made any sounds still unnerved me. It was as if they sensed that something horrible had happened here. Then again, animals had a sixth sense about this kind of thing. This place will still ooze dark magic for a long time. The animals may never come back.

We get a decent hole going in the center of the area after a while. With a yawn, Gajeel straightens up and stretches. I ignore him and keep digging our hole. The rubble and dirt piling high behind me.

"Virgo should be out by now. Why hasn't she found us yet?" He grumbles to no one in particular.

It still slightly irks me. "That place was massive, remember? It might take her awhile to find our loc-"

"Shut up a moment... Hey."

The urgency in his voice gets my attention and I look up at him. Gajeel is gazing at something behind the mountain peak. He looks at me. "Do you see that?" The iron dragon slayer points in a direction and my eyes follow his hand. Only to widen in surprised. I see it too.

Soft light was dancing on the other side of the peak. Because of the bright moonlight we almost missed it. A dark feeling started to form in the pit of my stomach. There shouldn't be anyone but us on this mountain. We share a look and abandon our hole. Heading in the direction of the soft light. Thank god there are so many trees.

Gajeel and I had entered stealth mode, using the surrounding forest as cover. It doesn't take long for us to reach the light that was opposite from where we were. We dive quietly behind a large bush and observe from a safe distance. Several robed people were walking in and out of a cave, that laid in the side of the mountain. The light being the many torches that lined the trail. Flames flickered brightly, casting the figures in an even more ominous light. The robed people were carrying things out of the cave and piling it onto carts that were nearby. I look at Gajeel and his face confirms my suspicions. These were more of the Dark Guild that had made this place. I thought we had wiped them out but apparently we were wrong.

A violent tremor caused the ground to shake around us. Several robed people fell from the tremors. Attempting not to drop the precious items they carried. That didn't stop several from failing and the breaking sound of lots of fragile things followed the small earthquake. They cursed among themselves and looked around. Alarm on their faces and they began to search the area.

We ducked lower into our bush so they didn't spot us. "What the hell was that?" Gajeel muttered under his breath. His eyes trained on the people ahead of us. The pose he held was like that of a cats. He was ready to strike them down where they stood.

"That had to be Virgo. She must have drilled through something that caused more of the labyrinth to collapse in on itself." I hiss out. Anger boiled within me. These people made Lucy do horrible acts. Countless lives were lost and many people suffered. It looked as though they were preparing to continue whatever they were doing here elsewhere. A growl escaped under my breath.

There was no way in hell I was going to let that happen.

I launch out of the bushes once the robed men stop searching the area and get back to whatever they were doing. Gajeel cursing at me as he followed behind. It doesn't take me long to clear the distance between me and the bastards. After a couple long strides, I throw my arm back and jack the nearest guy in the face as hard as I can. He lets out a surprised shout before being launched off his feet. The poor jerk was sent sprawling into some of his buddies behind him and they all collapsed in a heap. Breaking the artifacts that they all had been carrying.

Shouts of alarm spread like wildfire from the men as they all whirled around to address the two dragon slayers. Gajeel knocked out a few that were unfortunate to be to close. A lot of them started running in fear. Panic stuck on their pale faces. Just before I go to attack another, one of them steps forward with his arms raised. The glyphs on his body glowed and a circle appeared under our feet.

My legs wouldn't move no matter how hard I tried. I looked back at Gajeel. He was stuck in the same boat I was. The glyphed bastard muttered under his breath. A violent eruption cracked the ground under our feet causing the floor to cave in where we stood. "Are you fucking kidding me?!" I yelled as we both fell into the dark abyss.

The robed figures getting further and further away until the hole entrance was just a spec, in the distance. It took us a few moments before we both hit the ground hard. Gajeel grumbled curses at me. Sitting up and rubbing his head. I throw some large rocks that had fallen on me and stand up. An unnatural darkness filled the area. There was no doubt about it. We were back in the Dark Gauntlet.

"Well...We're in here again...So now what?" Gajeel stated as he looked around the room. Our eyes had yet to adjust to the pitch black of the room we were in.

"The fuck should I know? I guess we either find a way out or start looking for Virgo." I grumble back at him.

"Dammit..." He did not look to happy.

Just then a tremor started and the ground between us erupted in a brilliant display of dust and rock. I grabbed my scarf and held it over my mouth, so that I didn't choke on the dust. Gajeel wasn't so lucky. His violent coughs rang out and echoed across the room.

"There you are, Masters. I should have known that the big vibrations were coming from you two." The dust cleared and there stood Virgo. She watched us with her unwavering eyes.

"Hey, Virgo! It's been a while." I say as both I and Gajeel approached the celestial spirit in the maid outfit.

Virgo bowed politely to us. "That it has. Thank you for going through the effort to bring our keys back to Princess Lucy." She pulls out the wallet key ring and offers it to me. The keys glistened in the small amount of light that drifted in from above. The only keys missing where Aquarius's and Loki's. I take the key ring and pulled out Loki's key. Attaching it to the ring like the others and it fell among its friends in a series of small clinking noises.

"It's nothing. She probably didn't expect to get these back so soon. With this she can just focus on her recovery. She won't have to worry about her spirits." I said without looking at Virgo or Gajeel. My eyes fixated on the keys in my hand. The celestial spirit nodded and a bright light started to envelope her. "WAIT WAIT!" I yelled, reaching out to her.

The light stops. Leaving Gajeel and I temporarily blind. "Yes?" she asked, cocking her pink head to the side.

"Before you go...Could you help us out of here? There are cultists up there who are a part of this forsaken place. We don't want them to get away." I said as Gajeel moved around Virgo so that he stood beside me.

Virgo closed her blue eyes and said nothing for a moment. "The Princess's magic will run thin but I should be able to tunnel you out. If not, I plan on leaving before my presence causes more harm than good." she opened her eyes and stared at us." In which case, you will have to finish digging the rest of the way out. I do not wish to harm my Master. So make sure you get our keys back to her, will you?"

"You can count on me!" I wink at her and she nods her head. She walks over to the nearest wall, Gajeel and I not far behind. Without any warning, she dives at the wall like a professional swimmer and starts drilling a hole to the surface. I clamber into the hole after her with Gajeel stooping to follow.

Virgo worked fast and efficient. We broke the surface after about 5 minutes. The fresh air and the cool breeze a welcome relief to the stifling atmosphere, of the room we left. She stood by the hole she had made, as we both hopped out. Ready to strike at any of the robed bastards. Only...No one was here.

The trail had been hastily abandoned. Boxes and artifacts littered the area. Light only came from the moon above because the flickering flames of the torches had been snuffed out. "DAMMIT! THE BASTARDS GOT AWAY!" I roared. Quickly, I sniffed the air and moved to pursue the sons of bitches. A hand clasped my shoulder and pulled me to a halt.

"Leave it be, Natsu. We'll hunt them down later." Gajeel spoke up as I whirled around to face who had stopped me. I growled at him.

"They can't have gone far! We can go after them an-"

"And what? Beat them up? Natsu they have all of Fairy Tail on their asses. They aren't going to get very far." Gajeel released my shoulder. "I want to go after those sadistic bastards as much as you do but we need to bring Lucy peace of mind first."

I huffed at him...but he was right. The boiling anger that briefly consumed me left as I thought about Lucy. FUCK! I left her all by herself! Why am I just now realizing this?! Dammit! Regret quickly consumed me. "You're right...Come on, let's get back on the train and head back."

"I shall leave it to you. Loki will make an appearance once Lucy's magic has recovered a little but for now.. Good bye." Virgo bowed to us and in a flash of light she was gone. The light fading from her key on the key ring. Leaving us to hike down the mountain.

...

The hike and the train ride was uneventful. Gajeel and I kept quiet the whole time as we shared in our motion sickness. We got off the train in the town before Magnolia. It was closer to Porlyusica's and neither of us wanted to be on the train any longer than needed. I almost was stuck on the train because it began to depart while I was still on it.

If it hadn't been for Levi flagging down the conductor, I would have been off on an uncomfortable ride to Magnolia. It surprised us that she was here. She smiled brightly at us, as she helped us to a bench.

"So did you find Lucy's gate keys?" she asked. Her eyes bright with hope. I pulled them out and showed them to her. Wondering how she even knew what our impromptu mission had been about. The blue haired mage let out a squeal of delight. "Oh Lucy is going to be so happy! Are you going straight back to see her? I could go with yo-"

"No. You and I are headed back to Fairy Tail." Gajeel cut her off.

"What? Why?" her voice dripped with defiance.

"Because you need to tell the guild some rather disturbing news...It would be easier if you helped Gajeel out." I said trying to get her annoyed expression to change.

Gajeel stood up and looked down at Levi with soft eyes. "We weren't the only ones on that summit. They came back."

Levi's eyes grew wide in fear and concern. "What?! Who was there?"

"Come on, shorty. I'll tell you on the way back." He wrapped an arm around Levi's shoulders and moved a little ways down the platform before stopping. "You better go get those keys to that little cheerleader and make sure those mountain friends of ours didn't decide to pay a visit."

I nod and without a word stand up and dash off to Porlyusica's.

...

It didn't take me long to get there. I didn't even have to think of where to go in this darkness. My legs were on autopilot and before I knew it I was standing outside the tree house. The lights in the top part of the house were out but there was a dim light filtering from the ground floor. A piercing scream ripped apart the silence of the blood ran cold. That was Lucy's scream. Without thinking, I barge into the pink medic's house. Breaking the lock on the door and almost knocking it off it's hinges. It slammed against the wall with a loud bang.

"STUPID BOY! DON'T BREAK MY DOOR!"

I was greeted to the shrill voice of the pink recluse and flinched. Stopping in my tracks. Another scream filled the room and I looked at Lucy. Her body was tossing and turning in the bed. It writhed about, her head thrusting violently from side to side. I looked from her to Porlyusica. Worry and fear evident on my face. "Relax, boy. She is just having night terrors. Not that there is anything I can do about it." Porlyusica actually looked somber when she said that. Despite hating people, she didn't wish bad things on them.

I moved over to the bed that Lucy thrashed about on. On instinct, I sat on the edge of the bed and leaned in. Placing a gentle hand on her shoulder as I did. She flinched and a searing pain started in my heart. I moved my face so that my lips were centimeters from her ear. "Luce...Lucy... I know you can hear me. It's me, Natsu. Everything is alright..." As I whispered softly in her ear, I moved from my position on the bed to Lucy's other side. So that my back was to the wall. Her body stopped writhing about and I wrapped my arms around her. Pulling her to me and hugging her tight.

Tears stained her cheeks. Without thinking, I wiped them away and her eyes groggily blinked open. "Nat...su?" her voice was rough and cracked. She must have been screaming for a long time. Quickly, I dug out her gate keys and held them in front of those stunning brown orbs. Her eyes grew big in astonishment but tears followed immediately after. With a shaking hand, she took the keys and held them to her chest. "Thank you, Natsu..." her voice trailed off. The astonishment in her eyes were replaced with fear, as whatever terrified her in her dreams came back to her thoughts. She quickly looked at me. "Natsu...I was back in the gauntlet... I was all alone...You were gone and I-"

"I'M not going anywhere." I gently nuzzled her forehead before kissing her cheek reassuringly. "I'm never letting you go again." As if to prove my point, I squeezed her tight and molded my body besides hers.

Her eyes drooped from exhaustion. "Promise...?" her voice so low only my keen ears could hear.

"I promise."

With that, Lucy rested her head next to my chest and drifted back to sleep. Whatever terrors that were tormenting her didn't return. A movement behind her caught my eye and I looked up to see Porlyusica watching us. My cheeks burned in embarrassment and I steeled myself. Had she just witnessed all that? I jsut broke into her house...Fuck. She's gonna kick me out of her house... The pink medic grumbled to herself. "Now there will be two people in my house..."

"What do you mean?" I asked completely confused. I was still waiting for her to kick me out.

"This is the most peaceful she has been since you dropped her off. I don't like having people here but I do need my sleep. So you are staying until she no longer needs you for comfort or she is done with her treatment." The pink recluse stated before gingerly closing her front door while mumbling darkly to herself. I'm probably going to have to fix that. It's a good thing I had gotten a lot of practice in on the cabin...She then headed upstairs to her room leaving me and Lucy alone.

I looked at her sleeping form and nuzzled her again. Then I reached over to the lamp by the bed. Grabbing the cord. "A dragon never lets go of his precious treasures...He will fight to the death to protect them." I whisper in her ear and pull the cord. Darkness enveloping us both.

* * *

 _Levi: awwww how sweet! Why don't you say things like that, Gajeel?_

 _Gajeel: *blushes and looks away*_


	12. Epilogue

**_Hello, everyone and HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! I actually waited until today to post the final chapter to The Dark Gauntlet because...Good God the fluff and sexy times. Please be lenient and nice. You don't have to read this one but it its all fluff and stuff~ Thank so much for all the support. I can't wait to write more stories and I will eventually...EVENTUALLY have a sequel to this. Thank you again to everyone and please enjoy the final Chapter to The Dark Gauntlet~ Arzuera_**

* * *

 _Dear Mom,_

 _Hello! How have you been? It_ _'s been a rather long time since I have written you and a lot has happened. So this may be a little long. Please bear with me! I haven't been home until recently. Actually, I have been home for about 2 weeks now but let's start with where I have been._

 _It all started with Natsu. You know that pink haired idiot that uses Fire dragon slayer magic? Well, he made me mad. Because he burned the cute curtains in my bedroom. So to spite him, I took an easy mission for myself. It was supposed to be an easy mission... One that would take me a day at most and I would have been home. Home with my friends and the people who care about me. Home where I can write you. Home with Natsu...But it wasn't mom. It wasn't easy at all. The mission was a trap to lure in lower class wizards by ranking their magic. I was caught so easily and hurt really bad. No worries! I'm fine now!_

 _I awoke in this horrible prison inside this huge underground catacomb that was being controlled by a dark magic guild. They were horrible people mom...This is what started the terrible months that awaited me. To sum it up...I had to do horrible things in order to stay alive. I'm not gonna go into detail but a lot of people died...I could have been one of them. Though, I kept strong and faith that my friends would come to my aid! Or maybe I could escape myself. Speaking of, I also learned a lot about myself._

 _Despite having Natsu, Erza, Gray, Levi..Heck the whole Fairy Tail guild being the best friends ever, I felt that I depended on them to much. Even my gate keys! I constantly felt weak. Like I always had to rely on the people around me. Sometimes that is a good thing but getting to dependent on it is bad. While I was there.. I learned that I was fully capable of taking care of myself. In most of my fights, I refused to use my magic. I know now that if push comes to shove I will always come out on top. Having dependable friends just makes it easier. But towards the end of this story is what will make you happy._

 _Natsu and the others did find me. They found where I disappeared and kept following leads until they found a way in. But not before I was possessed by the shadow demon that the dark guild had worked so hard to summon. All the losers in the fights became sacrifices to the huge magic circle that was engraved on the arena floor that we fought on. Each one making it stronger until the host and the demon could finally become one. Unfortunately, I was the one that fit the bill._

 _My body became the shadow demon's, Shroud, to control. Then he told me that in order for my soul to break...For my body to be completely his to control...He would have to destroy the very thing that gave me hope. You know this all to well from my previous letters. But just to clarify, it was Natsu and if Natsu wanted to free me...He would have to kill me. Hearing those words terrified me but not for the reasons most people would think._

 _I wasn't afraid to die mom. At that point, I had seen so much death caused by others and my own hands that I did not care for myself. It was the fact that Shroud had threatened Natsu. Not only threatened but stated that he was going to kill him...My blood ran cold and my heart felt as though it was being ripped apart. It scared me to think that Shroud would attempt to kill Natsu. I didn't think he could do it on his own but within my body it felt entirely possible. He cares about his friends so much that he does reckless things. Things that could get him killed but also save those he cares about._

 _So when Natsu came barreling into the arena he was attacked by my possessed body. Shroud stabbed him! I stabbed Natsu. My body stabbed Natsu! Shroud kept it up too. He was constantly on Natsu. Knowing full well that he wouldn't attack because it was my body. There was one point where my body held a knife above Natsu's heart. Ready to pierce it. Ready to end it... I fought so hard that I was able to gain control again. He noticed the switch in personalities immediately and the way he held me... Oh I'm in tears just remembering it. He was warm and comforting. It felt so nice and I felt safe for the first time in so long. The person I wanted to see the most after all that had happened was finally here. Natsu buried his face in my hair. Not caring how dirty or how matted it was. He was just so happy to see that I was still there. That I was alive. He held me like I was the most precious thing in the world and I will never forget that. But it wasn't long until Shroud showed his ugly face and took back control._

 _Thankfully, Natsu figured out how to break the possession with Aquarius and my help. He broke the spell by destroying the arena floor and Shroud was forced out of my body. Using his flames, Natsu made sure that demon could never repeat what he had done. Then Natsu ran over to me and as he leaned over...Well Mom, I finally did it. I kissed Natsu._

 _You were the only one who knew what my feelings were for him. So I bet you are rather glad that I finally took the opportunity when it presented itself. I can hear your happy laughter even now. Then we got out of that horrible place and the first thing I remember is waking up in Porlyusica's house._

 _I stayed there under her expert care for a few months and now I'm home. Natsu, being my guardian angel, hadn't left my side since he found me. It's rather sweet! Even now, he sneaks over to my house to check on me all hours of the da-..._

A sudden crash from downstairs, pulls me out of my reverie. "Speaking of Natsu..." I say to myself in a playfully annoyed tone. Another loud crash confirming my suspicions. Natsu had tried to sneak in my house to check up on me and had fallen into one of the many traps I had laid out.

This had become a game of ours of late. In an attempt for some privacy, I had put traps in every entrance and exit to my house. That way when it went off I would know that Natsu had come to say hi. He no longer could creep in my house while I was there and it was nice. I chuckled softly to myself. "I better go see what he wants." Before he unleashes all of the traps in my house and trashes it.

I put the quill back into the inkwell and stood up from my desk. My back arching as I stretched from sitting for to long. Pushing the chair back, I walked over to my bedroom door, opening it with a dramatic flourish. My eyes followed the light from my room down the dark stairwell. A shadow dodging out of the way of the light brought a small smile to my face.

Taking careful steps, I proceeded downstairs and waited a few moments for my eyes to adjust to the darkness of my apartment. It was late at night. The darkness of the apartment slightly unnerving me. Ever since I left Porlyusica's, the darkness had unnerved me more than it normally did. Then again, Being possessed by a shadow demon would do that to someone.

Shaking the feeling off, I started wandering around my dark apartment. "Natsu...I know you are in here! Why can't you knock on the door like a normal person?" I griped out loud. A shuffling sound behind my couch graced my ears. Nonchalantly, I made my way over to the couch before diving behind it. Tackling the poor person who was hiding behind it.

"ACK DAMMIT!" came the startled cry of my captive. Now that my eyes had adjusted to the darkness, I could see that I straddled Natsu's back. His clothes were soaked and his hair was drenched. The poor guy must have found the trap Aquarius had set up for him. I couldn't help it. Waves of giggles left my mouth uncontrollably, at the Fire dragon slayer's misfortune. He huffed in response. While giggling, I stood up and offered my hand to Natsu. Natsu rolled onto his back and looked up at me. In the dark I could see the somber thoughtful expression that he had but chose to ignore it.

The pink haired boy made a noise of defeat then took my hand, so that I could help him up. But the moment he was on his feet, he tugged my arm so that I fell against his wet chest. My voice letting out a squeak in dismay. His arms wrapped tightly around me. Holding me as close as he possibly could and at the same time treating me as if I was about to break. The most fragile thing he has ever held.

He leaned down to bury his face in my neck and I could feel his hot breath on my skin. A bright blush spreading across my cheeks. "N-Natsu...?" I angled my head so that I could look at his face. Well, attempt to. His eyes were closed and his breath was faltering a little.

Poor Natsu...I forgot how much the past few months have affected him. Squirming a bit, I free my arms that were trapped against his chest and hold him to me. His breathing stopped for a moment before moving his face against my neck. The Dragon Slayer's lips brushing up against the nap of it. "I still can't believe you're here..."

I felt his lips move and barely heard what he said. If I hadn't been so close only another dragon slayer would have been able to hear his words. A soft smile formed on my lips and I rested my head on his shoulder. "Well, I'm here."

"But you could be gone in an instant...Just like before..." he whispered and held me tighter.

Natsu...Does he still blame himself for what happened? I pulled out of his embrace and grab his chin. Forcing the pink haired boy to look me in the eyes. "Natsu. I'm not going anywhere." I say with absolute certainty. His eyes show that he isn't the least bit convinced. I let out a heavy sigh. "I know it's late but do you want to stay the night, Natsu?"

His whole face brightened and he nodded his head up and down furiously. Spraying me with his wet hair. I laughed and pushed him away from me. The pink haired Dragon Slayer tipped over the arm of the couch and fell back onto it with a loud FWUMP. Shaking my head, I made my way over to the closet. Grabbing out a couple pillows and blankets to put on the couch. When I made my way over to the couch, he had vacated it. A click of the light in the kitchen showed Natsu grabbing a towel and drying his sopping head off. Causing me to chuckle. I got him good.

I commenced to turn the couch into a makeshift bed and once I was satisfied with it, I went to head up back to my room. Before I can even step onto the first step in the stairwell, strong arms reach out and I'm pinned against the wall. "N-Natsu..." My back was pressed against his chest. I tried to turn around but couldn't. I was wedged to well between him and the wall. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see that the towel was still on his head. "Natsu...?"

"I'm sorry, Luce." His rough voice rang out softly with a hint of desperation. This was starting to worry me. "It's just...when I don't see you...I immediately think the worst has happened..." He pulled back a bit and I managed to turn around. Tears were caught in his eyes and he was shaking. "I don't want to lose you again...Please Lucy...Don-"

Before he could continue, I cut him off. Pressing my lips against his and wrapping my arms around his shoulders. Pulling him as close to me as I possibly could. Natsu tensed for a moment. Unsure of what to do. Eventually, he melts into my arms and molds his lips to mine with urgency and passion.

Without any warning, his tongue slips past my lips and starts to explore timidly at first only to grow more confident. Eliciting a small moan from me, which made him turn rigid. Immediately, he lets me go and backs away several feet. Leaving me blushing hard against the wall. "I-I'm so sorry Luce...I-I"

My cheerful laughter cut him off. "Natsu what are you apologizing for?" I walk forward and take his hand. "You know...you're right. I'm kinda scared to be alone in the dark. Mind keeping me company?" I look at him and smile softly. Waiting for him to respond.

His head perks up and I see a light blush spread across his cheeks. It was rather cute...His hand moved to hold my own and he held it a little tightly. "I'll always be here to protect you Luce..." He said avoiding my eyes. Attempting to look all tough guy. I playfully roll my eyes at him and pull him up the stairs into my room.

When I get into my room, I release his hand and plop down on my bed. Gently patting the spot next to me. He closes the bedroom door behind him and ignores me with a blush. Instead sitting on the floor at my feet. An evil idea sprouting in my mind.

An evil grin on my lips, I use the pink haired boy as a foot stool. "Mmmmm such a hard head makes for the best foot rests..." Purposely running my toes through his hair. My prize is getting a bunch of grumbles from the boy. I get more insistent, rubbing my feet all over the back of his head until finally he has had enough. He stands over me and I smile up innocently. The towel that was on his head falling to the floor. The boy leans forward and I lean backward until my head hits the bed.

Natsu had a slight look of annoyance on his face but I couldn't help it. My face cracked into a grin before pulling him into another kiss. This time I wasn't going to let him get away. His hands gripped the blankets by my head tightly as he moved to reciprocate. A soft purr of approval escaping me.

Once again Natsu tensed and moved like he was going to back away but I was faster. I wrapped my legs around his waist to prevent his escape. My arms already wrapped tightly around his shoulders. If he was trying to stand up he was taking me with him. Which...He could rather easily do if he wanted. I mean it's Natsu. I must be a featherweight compared to some of the stuff he lifts on a daily basis. A light growl came from him as he broke the kiss again to look at me. " You are making this rather hard..."

"I could say the same thing to you." I smiled back at him. My response shocking him and his eyes widen in response. I release him. My legs dropping to the side of the bed and my arms hang loosely at my sides. Natsu held himself above me and heaved a heavy sigh.

"Luce...I just don't want to push you into anything you might not want to do..." a slight flicker of fear crossed his face but I ignored it.

"Seems to me that I'm doing more pushing than you are." I say as I trace a finger across his jawline, down his neck, and across his exposed chest. Causing the Fire Dragon mage to tremble slightly. He leaned down and buried his face into my neck. Trailing soft kisses across my shoulder and up my jawline.

He got up and picked me up. Positioning me properly on my bed before moving himself to lay next to me. Propping himself up on his arm. "Just tell me to stop if you get uncomfortable, Luce."

I nod and hold my arms out to him, in which he eagerly moved into. He ran his fingers through my blonde locks as his mouth met mine. More than happy to continue where we left off downstairs. His tongue exploring my mouth as I timidly began to explore his.

There was a slight hesitation in my movements. This is the farthest I have ever gotten with a guy. Unsure of what to do, I trailed my hands up and down his back. Feeling the hard muscles that hid under his black vest. Without a word, he took the vest off and threw it. The fabric fluttering softly to the ground a few feet away. He didn't break the kiss once. Instead he stroked my lower back and outer thigh. His fingers leaving goosebumps in their wake.

I suddenly felt over dressed in my tank top and short shorts. The only piece of fabric on Natsu's upper body being the scarf wrapped around his neck. Though Natsu didn't seem to care one bit. His hand trailed up from my thigh, across my stomach and stopped shy at the base of my breast. He waited there. Not moving any further without my permission.

A soft moan escaped me and I arched my back a little. As if to push my breast into his hand. A smile sparked in his eyes. Breaking the kiss, he trailed his lips to my neck and began to explore the sensitive spots there. His hand moving to knead my breasts. Gently squeezing before giving the nipple a playful pinch through the fabric.

It felt amazing. His hands seemed to know exactly how to make me melt against him. My hands trailed along his stomach. Stopping just before his pants and then trailing back up. His breath would hitch when my hand would get close. He was holding himself back for my sake. Not a lot of guys would be this considerate.

The soft tug on my tank top brought my attention back to Natsu. His eyes asking me again. I raise both my arms above my head in response and he quickly pulls the tank top off of me. Dropping it next to the bed. My chest was completely exposed and for a moment I felt embarrassed. I moved to block his view with my arms but he caught them and gently placed them at my sides. Natsu moved so that he was on top of me, gently nuzzling my neck as he did. "You've got nothing to be embarrassed about...You're beautiful." That didn't stop my face from turning bright red. I looked away from him and I heard a laugh. "What, Luce? It's true."

He trailed his lips down my neck and to my chest. Leaving soft kisses and my skin on fire in his wake. Once they reached my right nipple, he kissed it before taking the bud into his mouth and swiveling his tongue around it. My other breast claimed by his hand, softly squeezing and toying with the nipple. A low moan rang out from me and I felt the urge to arch my back. No one had ever done this to me before and it so felt nice.

Natsu's free hand trailed my body. Eliciting small sounds from me before stopping right above my nether region. His mouth released my nipple and he looked at me again. His eyes seeking permission. I do the opposite. Instead, I reach up and begin to stroke him softly through his pants. He goes rigid and I can feel him hardening against my hand. A groan escaping him. "Damn Luce..." He breathed before I felt his hand press against the fabric of my shorts. Getting a cry of shock and pleasure as his reward.

His fingers dragged across the fabric making me squirm under his touch. Moving away from my hand he backs up and slides the shorts down my legs. Quick to take back his place. Gently stroking me with two fingers as his mouth and other hand went back to my chest. It was overwhelming. My folds already hot and wet. There was no way that Natsu didn't notice how turned on I was. It wasn't long before he was tugging off my panties to and I laid stark naked under him.

For a little bit, he backed up and gazed down at me. Nothing but trust and love in his eyes. "N-Natsu...?" I whisper. My voice breaking him from his trance. He looks down at me with a smile before leaning down and trailing kisses down my stomach. Stopping his lips just before he reaches my entrance.

"Luce..?" He asks. His eyes on mine without breaking contact. It really is amazing how considerate he was being. I nod to him. Not to sure how this was gonna go. Once he got my permission he set to work. Gently thumbing my clit as his tongue worked wonders on my wet entrance. My hands gripped the sheets tightly as I lost control. My body a finely tuned instrument and Natsu played me like a pro. All sorts of incomprehensible babble came from my lips as the pleasure got more and more intense. It took all my sanity to stop myself from shoving myself into Natsu's face.

A pleasant pressure started to form at the base of my stomach and my breathing became more labored and hitched. That only inspired Natsu to work harder. Slipping a finger inside me a little bit as his tongue continued to work.

My back arched as I squirmed under Natsu's guidance. The pressure building more and more until, I cried out as it erupted with in me. My body spasmed and contracted against the waves of pleasure that pulsated from within. Natsu had stopped and sat back on my bed watching my orgasm with a satisfied smirk. If I wasn't distracted I would have playfully kicked out at him but at the moment my legs were jelly.

It took a few moments but eventually the waves faded and my breathing returned to normal. Natsu rubbed one of my legs. "Having fun?" With a giggle, I playfully did what a vowed to do a couple moments before. I kicked out at him and got him in the shoulder. He fell to the bed in mock pain and looked at me with sad puppy eyes. "Why Luce why?"

"Aw...I'm sorry, Natsu." I laughed out, holding my hand out to him. He smiled his signature Natsu smile and took it. Walking over me so that he could pull me into a kiss. This was so nice. My body still hummed with energy and the desire to be touched. Which Natsu had no problems in providing.

After a little bit of just enjoying each other, Natsu pulled away again. Sitting at my feet. I prop myself up on my elbows looking at him curiously. "Ready to take it the last leg, Luce? Or we can stop here if you want." I blinked in confusion for a minute before i got what he meant. My cheeks heated up as a bright blush settled in. To be honest, I was a little scared. The biggest thing that had been inserted was a finger and even then it hadn't gone that far in. Sensing my uneasiness, Natsu held up both his hands as if to surrender to me. "Luce...there is no reason for you to have that face. If you aren't ready, you aren't ready."

He moved to get up off the bed but I launched my foot up to stop him. I didn't kick him. I just pressed my leg against his lower stomach so he couldn't get up. "W-wait..." I stammered under my breath. Not looking him in the eye. He leaned back on the bed and waited patiently for my response. I lowered my foot and gently started stroking him through the fabric of his pants. His shaft hardening at my touch. "What...about you...?"

"What about me?" He asked, actually confused.

"Well...You did all that for me...what about you?" I whispered extremely embarrassed. Natsu's laughter got me to look at him. "What? What'd I say?"

"Of course I did that for you. It's a man's job to make sure a lady is comfortable. Also..." He stated matter of factly, leaning back on his elbows so that it was easier to stroke him wit my foot. "The lady always comes first." A low grunt escaping him.

I stopped stroking him with my foot. It's amazing that this ruffian can actually be more of a gentleman than a gentleman could nowadays. My anxiety seemed to fade after hearing this. Why was I worried in the first place? This whole entire time, Natsu had asked permission for every big step. There was no way in hell he would hurt me unless I asked for it...With new confidence, I sheepishly looked him in the eye. "Ok..."

Natsu's eyes widened "Ok...?"

"Yes...Just be gentle..." I trailed off. My confidence fading and I looked out the window that was above my bed. The stars in the sky were bright.

He reached out and gently grabbed my chin, turning my head to look at him. "You can trust me Luce...I won't bite..." A mischievous grin plastered his face. "Unless you scream for it!"

"NATSU!" I shrieked in embarrassment. Grabbing the nearby pillow, I sat up and commenced to beat him into submission. His laughter filling my silent bedroom. Several good wallops to his body later... Feathers fluttered in the air, as I held my battered pillow. My shoulders heaving and lungs gulping for air from the effort. Natsu had his classic Natsu smile on his face again. Bastard. He played me like a fiddle.

After disarming me, He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his chest. Nuzzling the top of my head. I huffed and pretended to be angry and he chuckled in my ear. "Awww, C'mon Luce... Forgive me?" I continued to ignore him. He sighed shaking his head. "You're so cute... But joking aside... Luce you can-"

"I already trust you." Turning towards him I kissed the spot on his chest where his heart is. "I won't lie that I'm nervous...Who wouldn't be for their first time? I just...I-I'm ready when you are..." My heart pounded so loudly I could swear he could hear it.

"If it makes you feel any better...This is technically my first time too..." He said dropping his gaze to me all curled up next to his chest.

"It does...but why 'technically'?" I asked doing the air quotes when I said technically.

"Eh. Details for another time." He shrugged my question off. Fair enough. I went into this thinking he was completely experienced so to hear that set my nerves at ease. Plus whatever happened in the past doesn't concern me. He's here now and I can tell he won't leave my side.

He lightly touched my shoulder to pull me from my thoughts. With strong arms, he lifted me bridal style and laid me softly on my bed. Grabbing the pillow I had previously used as a weapon, he handed it to me. I gave him a confused look. "Place it under you back. It should help you feel more comfortable since I'm taller than you." I did as he asked and laid back when I was done. Some of my nerves starting to creep back a bit. Standing up, Natsu pulled the sash that was keeping his pants up and they fell to the ground. His boxers meeting the same fate a couple seconds after.

This was the first time that he was completely naked in front of me. My nerves came back immediately because he was intimidating to say the least. As if sensing my mental distress, Natsu sat next to me and took my hand. "Calm down, I won't ever hurt you." He released my hand and then moved to the end of the bed, by my feet.

Natsu gently pushed my legs apart and moved himself between them. Walking over my form until his face as above my own. He kissed me lightly and trailed them down my jawline to my chest and stopped above my heart. That's when I felt it. He had moved himself so that he was laying on top of my wet entrance. It was thick and hard. I never knew that something without a bone could be that rigid.

His lips were showering my neck and chest with kisses while his hands gently stroked my sides. This was so nice...He was waiting until I calmed down. Once my breathing normalized, he began to shift his hips forward and back. Rubbing himself against my wet folds. It was a weird sensation. He continued this for a little bit. I got aroused a bit as he ribbed over my clit.

After he was sure that I was relaxed, He positioned himself at my entrance and waited. "Ready...?" I nodded and braced myself. Waiting for it to hurt. I heard him chuckle as he pushed slowly into me. My sex stretching around him as he went.

My eyes went wide and I gasped. It didn't hurt like I thought it did. He slid entirely in with the only problem being that I was tight. But it was slightly weird. To suddenly to be filled like this. It wasn't uncomfortable, just slightly odd. Natsu positioned himself on his elbows and looked at me. "Tell me when Luce." He then knelt his head down and began suckling on my nipple.

I squirmed slightly under him and closed my eyes. Trying to figure this new sensation out as my body adjusted to him. After a few moments, I gave him a brief nod and he started to move in and out slowly. It was a pleasant feeling. It was as though Natsu was giving me a personal massage from inside. My body warmed and molded around him in response.

Soon this pace wasn't enough and a whine came from my lips. Without even asking he picked up speed and changed tempo. Changing up his movements when it became to monotonous or intense.

A tingling sensation began to envelop me as each thrust gave me pleasure. My moans and purrs filled the room. Inciting Natsu to continue. I noticed that his hips moved around as he thrust into me. As if he was looking for one spot in particular. It completely perplexed me until he hit it.

My head rolled back to my pillow and I dug my nails into his shoulders. The pleasure from that spot overwhelming. "Right there..." I gasped out weakly. That was all he needed. Natsu aimed for that spot every time and my moans turned into screams. I didn't care if my neighbors woke up. I didn't want this to stop.

But eventually it had to. Natsu's breathing had become labored and erratic. His pelvis thrusting as hard as he could into mine. I couldn't hold it back anymore. The pressure building erupted and consumed my mind. My whole body tensed as the orgasm crashed through me. That didn't stop Natsu, He sped up. Sweat glistening on his skin.

With one more hard thrust, I felt him pull out quickly and something warm coat my stomach. I whined at the sudden loss. I felt empty now. I wanted him to make me whole again. He continued to stay propped up on his elbows so he did squish me under his weight.

I rustled his hair and he looked up at me, to which I captured his lips in a soft kiss. We stayed like that for a few moments. Just enjoying each others presence.

"That was wonderful..." I whispered in his ear. He nodded his head in agreement and reached down to the floor. Grabbing the towel that had fallen from his head earlier. He then commenced to wipe me off. "Aww...you take such good care of me."

"Always, Luce. Always." He then tossed the towel aside and moved so that he was laying next to me. I pulled the blanket over us both and snuggled into Natsu's chest. Sleep staring to cloud my vision.

"Thanks for coming to save me Natsu. I'm glad to be home." I whispered.

"You have no idea how happy I am that you are..."He whispered back before falling asleep ahead of me. I smile at him and nuzzle close. Allowing my eyes to close and sleep overtake me. The darkness loomed in and the light in my room flickered out leaving us both in darkness.

"Goodnight, Natsu. I love you..."

The End


	13. Sorta important

Hello everyone! This is early isn't it? Well, It has been brought to my attention multiple times that most of my stories are against the rules for being interactive stories or aka reader inserts. So this will be the last update on this website and I will be deleting my account on here soon as well.

If you would like to keep reading Stay, Legend Of The Crow, or The Call OF a Mute Heart then please go to the sites listed below!

Quotev User: Cali or Arzuera

Wattpad User: Arzuera

Archive Of Our Own User: Calix

I will no longer be posting because I honestly don't need this added stress right now.


End file.
